Sorrow Can Last: Make it Past Tomorrow
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: A new intern arrives at Seattle Grace, but how will the other Doctors react to her? Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1, New Kid in School

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of the songs that I use for title names :) I'll be using song names for chapters because I like how they do that on the show, but I don't own any of the songs, lets get that clear right away :) I don't own the song in the chapter, Sixx AM owns the song, it's called Accidents Can Happen :)

Authors Note : ((**SPOILER ALERT**)) This story disregards George's death, we're just gonna pretend that didn't happen, and that he didn't join the army, also, we're going to pretend in my little world Izzie doesn't have cancer :)

Thanks. Please review, and please be gentle :) Enjoy!

**Warning:** This story is mostly about a character I made up, so if you don't like stories about OC's, this story is not for you :)

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One, New Kid in School**

_'New places, new people...They're intimidating,_

_Every new experience and change, it can be great._

_But it can also be scary, and sad, and threatening, and maybe just...Different. _

_Change; It comes in different shapes, and sizes, and colors._

_It can be exciting, and amazing, and wonderful, but its always:_

_Unpredictable.'_

The new girl, she was still pretty young, her early twenties, she was transferring from Mercy West, she was an intern, and it had been requested of Seattle Grace to take her on as another intern, in place of her internship at Mercy West, no one really knew why she was transferring, all they really knew was that it was supposedly for 'Personal reasons'.

All and all, no one really cared that much. It was just one new intern, it didn't make a difference.

But to the new intern, it made all the difference in the world.

Her name was Hadassah Layne, she was rather short and thin, but pretty, with long, red, curly hair, and bright green eyes.

She was shy. Which was noticed right away, by pretty much everyone that came in contact with her. She got nervous when asked a question, and would stutter and forget the obvious answer. It wasn't that she didn't know all the right answers, but when put on the spot, her mind would go blank. Two hours into her internship, and everyone had already basically figured out what exactly to expect from her.

Some of the Residents rather pitied her, others just were annoyed by her, some didn't really care. One resident sympathised with her.

"So you know the symptoms Doctor Layne, what would you prescribe?" Doctor O'Malley prompted, as they stood in a patients room.

Hadassah looked at Doctor O'Malley, and then at the patient, without answering at first. Then she stuttered nervously, "I-I would---I would..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before opening them again, "I would...." She shooked her head, she looked miserable.

Since the patient was starting to look uncomfortible, Doctor O'Malley took over. "We would prescribe physical therapy for a few months, with bedrest between sessions, and if certain symptoms start to appear again, you come see us right away. Isn't that right Doctor Layne?"

Hadassah nodded, swallowing hard.

"You can go." George told her gently. She didn't hesitate to rush from the room.

Which left George with the patient, who was a middle aged man, who had been in a rather serious car accident. "Sorry about that sir, Doctor Layne is new, she's just nervous I"m sure."

"Poor girl." The man shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It was an accident! Oh I swear it was an accident! I would never hurt her! I love her! I swear it was an accident!" Screamed a young man in panic, his eyes were filled with fear, and he was covered in the blood of the girl he had carried into the hospital. He was no older then fifteen years old, and watched as they pushed a ten year old girl on a gourney away from him. He tried to follow after them.

Meredith Grey held him back, "Whats you're name?" She asked him, trying to keep him calm.

"Dav--David Kingston..." He quavered. "And thats my sister! Please! Please it was an accident! She can't die!"

"Okay David, you call your parents, we need to get your sister into surgery right away."

"I-I can't tell my dad! My mom just died a couple months ago from cancer....We can't lose Gracie too! I can't tell my dad! Please....Can you call him?"

"I'll see what I can do, come with me." She said gently, and led the boy away.

_"Grace Marie Kingston, ten years old, accidental shooting, a bullet in the stomach, she lost a lot of blood, we managed to get the bullet out, but we're still waiting on the test results to find out if there was any damage to vital organs, she's remained unconscience since the event took place, with minimum brain activity."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital, and two doctors jumped out and informed Izzie and Christina who were waiting for it, "Autumn Elizabeth Kierre, 26 years old, slipped on the kitchen floor while carrying knives to the sink, stabbed six times."

"Please-Please...." Breathed the woman, her eyes only halfway open. "Call my husband, please."

"We will miss," They assured her.

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah had managed to find a quiet room, she closed the door, and turned out the light, hoping if the light was off no one would be able to find her in there. She sat down on a chair and burried her head in her hands, she felt miserable, and she felt herself starting to cry.

She looked up suddenly, when she heard the door open, not five minutes after she'd gotten into the room. It was Doctor O'Malley. She hurriedly wiped away her tears and prepared to be scolded for her failures of the day, but she didn't recieve a scolding, in fact, Doctor O'Malley didn't say anything at first.

"I'm sorry Doctor O'Malley, I'm pathetic....I shouldn't have frozen up like that."

"Don't say that, you did fine, everyones nervous when they first start." He said encouragingly, and then he added with a smile. "And when it's just around, you can just call me George."

Hadassah nodded, and said 'Thanks' but then shook her head. "You don't get it, most people start of nervous...But I _stay_ nervous. It won't get better."

"Well with that kind of attitude it won't get better!" George said, nudging her in the arm with his elbow.

"It's the truth, I tried really hard at Mercy West, but I was always this way...And no one had any respect for me, not even my patients, everyone thought I was rediculous--" She was prepared to go on about how awful it had been, when George interupted.

"Is that why you left?" He asked sympathetically,and patted her on the back when she didn't answer, but the look on her face made the answer quite clear. "You know, when I first started here, I messed up right away, big time." George said, shaking his head at the memory. "Bad enough to get myself the nicknam '007' I would say thats a pretty bad start wouldn't you? And look, I'm fine now."

Hadassah started to look a little more hopeful, though she still seemed a little down.

"I'll tell you what, I'll help you out....I can ask you questions, quiz you, help you become a little more comfortible with the answers, and then I'll tell you a little bit about the people here, so that you can know what to expect from them." George offered,

"You'd do that?" Hadassah asked,

"Sure, it could be fun."

"Thanks so much." She really appreciated feeling like there was someone on her side.

~*~*~*~*~

Izzie was on the phone, "Sir, I understand that, but Autumn is in very critical condition, and she needs someone with her....She specifically asked for you." There was a pause as she listened to the other side of the phone. "Yes sir. She did. Thank you sir." When Izzie hung up the phone, she shook her head, and repeated the conversation to Christina who was waiting for an explenation, and Izzie recounted the conversation in detail, even though Izzie and Christina were far from friends. Autumn Kierre had made it through her surgery, and it was looking hopeful for her, there was some terrible damage but it seemed to be healing, she was a strong woman. But her fate was still uncertain.

Christina nodded and said, "I'll go tell her." She hurried to the woman's room and said, "Hello Miss Kierre."

The dark haired woman tensed up, "Mrs." She corrected.

"Well techinically--" Christina started to argue, without a whole lot of tact.

"I'm married." Autumn said, and Christina thought it best not to argue.

"Right, well your....'_husband_' is on his way." Christina said, shaking her head.

"Thank you." The woman said, nodding.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Don't give up, it takes a while  
I have seen this look before  
And it's alright_

Meredith threw away her gloves and pulled off her mask.

The little girl looked so peaceful, her eyes shut as if she was sleeping, th only thing that was wrong about her face is the paleness of it, there was no longer any healthy flush, and there would never be one there again.

~*~*~*~

Christina was about to leave, but Mrs. Kierre stopped her. "Doctor Yang." She called,

"Yes?" Christina asked, turning around.

"You're wondering about my husband, you just don't want to tell me you're wondering about my husband." It wasn't a question.

"Well...Yeah." Christina wasn't about to lie, it was sort of odd.

"Sit down, and I'll explain."

_You're not alone  
If you don't love this anymore  
I hear that you've slipped again  
I'm here 'cause I know you'll need a friend_

_~*~*~*~_

Meredith made her way down the hall, and reached the waiting room. She found David, his head burried in his hands, and she sat down next to him. "I think your dad will be here soon...." She said softly, and he looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Is Gracie going to be okay?" He asked, but the look in his eyes seemed to say he knew the answer.

Meredith felt a lump rising in her throat. "I'm sorry David....We did all we could do." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He let out a wail, and cried. "I didn't mean to do it!" He sobbed. "You're all wondering what happened...." His voice was almost inaudible. "My dad is a police officer....And my sister found his gun...She thought it was a toy and she was--She was playing with it." His voice broke. "I tried to take it from her, because I didn't want her to hurt herself, but...But then...When I was taking it from her...Trying to pull it away, my hand knocked against the trigger." He cried, burying his head in his hands again and sobbing. "I killed her! I killed my baby sister!"

_And you know that accidents can happen  
And it's okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It's not your whole life  
It's only one day  
You haven't thrown everything away._

~*~*~*~*~

Christina sat at the end of Autumn's bed, and listened as she told her the story. "I got married when I was twenty-three, Jason and I were happy for the first few months of marriage, and then about a year later I found out that we were going to have a baby, we were so ready to be parents....But then I miscarried, and our marriage sort of fell apart. I was still completely in love with Jason, but he wanted a family, so he left me."

"So why do you go on about still being married to him?" Christina said, staring at her.

"Because, we got married. In my vows I told him that I would be his forever. Thats what marriage is. It isn't something you back out on. It lasts forever. So even if he doen't want me anymore. He's still my husband."

Christina thought about what the woman had said, but didn't say anything at first, finally she got up and said. "Get some rest."

_Take some time and learn to breathe  
And remember what it means  
To feel alive  
And to believe  
Something more than what you see_

~*~*~*~*~

They were eating lunch. 'They' being Christina, Izzie, Meredith, Alex, and George. All of them discussing the events of the day so far...

"I had a ten year old girl die in surgery today. Her brother accidently shot her." Meredith said, her voice toneless, but a sad look in her eyes, as she took a bite of her food.

"We've got this woman, whose completely loyal to her husband, even though he left her right after she had a miscarriage." Christina said, in wonder.

"All of this and I"m stuck doing almost nothing all day?" Alex complained, looking annoyed.

"I've been helping the new intern out." George said, shrugging, and taking a bit of his food.

"The new intern? Doctor Whatsit Layne or something?" Christina asked.

"Hadassah." George prompted.

"Right. Hadassah. Sorry you got stuck with her George, I can take over if you want?" Izzie offered, trying to be helpful.

"Actually, it's not so bad, she's shy, but she's really nice. She has potential." George said, with a bit of a smile.

"Got a new girlfriend O'Malley?" Alex asked, looking confused.

George almost choked, as he had just taken a drink, though he looked more amused then anything else. "Oh whatever, thats rediculous, she's way younger then me."

"Oh a _young_ new girlfriend?" Alex taunted, causing George to roll his eyes.

_I know there's a price for this  
But some things in life you must resist_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah went into the room to check on a patient, it was a little boy who had fallen from a tree, and she had been trusted to come and cast his leg for him, which was broken. The damage could've been much worse. She smiled at the little boy and his parents and said. "I'm going to put a cast on his leg, and that'll have to be on for a couple months, and then you can come in and we can take another look at it, you're son really is very lucky. It could have been much worse." She said, smiling.

_I hear that you've slipped again  
I'm here 'cause I know you'll need a friend_

After she had put a cast on the boys leg, she smiled at him and said gently. "See? That wasn't so bad was it Tommy?"

"No, but now I have a big ugly cast on my leg!" Pouted the little boy.

Hadassah smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little. "It won't be ugly for very long, you can have all your friends color pictures on it, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Oh! Can I mom?" The boy begged his mother.

His mother laughed. "Of course Tommy."

"I"ll see you in a couple of months Tommy." Hadassah said gently, before looking at his parents. "You have a very nice son."

"Thank you, we're really proud of him." His mother said, smiling.

_And you know that accidents can happen  
And it's okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It's not your whole life  
It's only one day  
You haven't thrown everything away._

As she turned to go, she saw George standing in the doorway and watching, and smiled at him. He was just about the only person in this hospital she felt comfortible around.

He whispered to her as she left, "Good job doctor." He said with a friendly smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were great around kids?" Then he proceeded to go in and talk to the family, as Hadassah left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

George went and looked at Tommy, "Did Doctor Layne treat you okay?" He asked, with a smile, though he already knew the answer.

"She's great!" Tommy answered enthusiastically.

"Doctor Layne is a very good Doctor, sir." Tommy's father said, nodding.

"I'll be sure to tell her you all think so highly of her." George said with a smile, "Could you just sign this paperwork please? Then you'll be all set to go."

As Tommy's father took the paperwork his mother commented, in a friendly voice, "Doctor Layne is very pretty too." She informed George, as if maybe, perhaps, he was unable to notice pretty girls?

George just laughed, but wasn't quite sure what the comment was aimed at.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Tommy asked George, he looked little bit taken aback.

"No," George said gently. "Doctor Layne is very nice, and a good friend, but we are _not_ gonna get married. I just met her today."

"You should marry her. She's nice. And pretty." Tommy told George matter-of-factly.

"I'll remember that." George said, to humer him. "A lot of people seem to be telling me that today." George shook his head. Couldn't a guy get some peace? He was just trying to make Hadassah feel welcome, and everyone imidiately read more into it then that. But it didn't matter, it was just a little boy after all.

~*~*~*~*~

Meredith heard shouting in the waiting room, and hurried toward it. "This is all your fault! How could you even do this?!" She heard a man yelling.

"Dad! You know it was an accident!" Sobbed David Kingston, and then Meredith heard a noise that sounded as if someone had been slapped, and then a yelping noise.

"I won't have a murderer living under my roof!"

When Meredith got to the waiting room, she found a tall man standing over David, with his hand in the air, as if threatening to slap him once more, and tears sliding down his cheeks. Davids lip was bleeding.

Meredith hurried over. "Mr. Kingston!" She cried, and the man turned to face her. He looked angry, but calmed down a little bit. "You should be ashamed of yourself! This was not your sons fault! If it was anybodys fault, then it was yours! You shouldn't have left your gun in reach of your daughter, and David was just trying to get it away from her! All things considered, this isn't a time to be yelling at your son! He needs you! And you need him! Come on David, I"ll clean that off." She said, because the blood from his lip was trickling down his chin. David hurried to follow her, his eyes filled with tears, but before he did, his father stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and reached forward to pull his son close to him in a hug, and father and son errupted into tears together.

_And you know that accidents can happen  
And it's okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It's not your whole life  
It's only one day  
You haven't thrown everything away._

~*~*~*~*~

"Autumn!" Jason Kierre rushed into the room, he looked frightened. "Are you alright? Oh Autumn!" He said, rushing to kiss his wifes forehead and take her hand.

"Jason!" Autumn exclaimed, so happy to see him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please forgive me Autumn! Please be mine again!" He begged her, before turning to look at Christina, "Is she going to be okay?" Jason looked at Christina, who was rather bitter towards the man, and she would never admit it, but she was touched to see him so worried about the wife he had previously abandoned. That didn't stop her from saying something she meant to be spiteful though, "You're very lucky." She said, glaring at the man. "If one of the knives that stabbed your wife had been two inches to the side, she wouldn't have been able to have children anymore, but fortanately for both of you, it's still possible for you to have children." She hadn't told Autumn this yet, and it caused her to burst into joyful tears, as well as her husband.

Still, it was sweet to see them so happy together.

_So don't give up  
It takes a while._

Not less then a month later, Christina got a letter in the mail, it was an invitation;

_**'Please join us, for the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Jason Kierre, **_

_**Who would like to recommit to being with one another;**_

_**Forever.'**_

~*~*~*~*~

'_Change can be frightening, and it can be horrible,_

_But amongst every moment of change, there will always be a light,_

_Something great, whether it's new, or a little piece left thats stayed the same, _

_Because some things never change, some things are forever.'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I tried really hard, so please review, and please be gentle :) I'll work on Chapter Two soon, if anyone is at all interested :) Please please please review! Because I 3 reviews, they make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2, What You Don't Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or the song I use in this chapter, the song is Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Warning: Other Chapters will have more patients and stuff like is normal on the show, but this episode kind of focuses on Hadassah, not all the chapters will be like this though :) And this one might be a little shorter then others...I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Authors Note: Before you read this, I want you to know that I'm not trying to make Christina come off as mean :) She's one of my favorites!**

**Chapter Two, What You Don't Know**

_'People say 'What you don't know won't hurt you'_

_The people who say that, they don't understand,_

_They don't realize that awful things can happen in the midst of ignorance,_

_They didn't realize that when you're least aware of how to deal with a situation,_

_It can hurt you the most.'_

A few months had passed since Hadassah's arrival at Seattle Grace, and she was feeling more at home then she had ever felt at Mercy West. Many of the people still thought she was a little odd, but she had managed to work up a little more courage, so she didn't seem like a useless doctor and was able to answer most of their questions. The cause for this? George. He was really the only one who had taken time just to help her feel more comfortable. He was probably the best friend she had. She felt she could talk to him about anything. Anything, except one thing.

She came into work that day, looking tired, with her curly hair pulled back in a messy bun, and wearing a black, long sleeved shirt under her scrubs, despite how hot it was, in the middle of the summer.

Hadassah immediately set to work, she was assigned to help with a patient with Doctor Yang that day.  
Doctor Yang was discussing possible procedures to help the patient with Doctor Grey, --Meredith, not Lexie-- when Hadassah approached them, after having collected the test results. "Doctor Yang?" She said, just a little timidly.

"What?" Christina looked at her, just a little bit frustrated at being interrupted.

"Well....I thought...I thought that this procedure might...I don't know..." Hadassah said, nervously, as she handed Doctor Layne some paper.

After she looked at the paper, she stared at Hadassah. "Are you crazy?! I mean they said you were odd, but...Really!"

Hadassah stared nervously at Christina."Well...I mean...It's risky but it might work...Nothing else has, and it could be the only option..." Obviously she had gotten a little more confident, but she was still very timid.

"No. Absolutely not. Just go... Find something useful to do." She said, before turning back to Meredith.

Hadassah looked at the ground and hurried away.

George had just appeared, and looked at Christina. "You're too hard on her." He sad, watching as Hadassah walked away.

"She's crazy. Look at this procedure." Christina handed the papers to George, who looked it over, a surprised look on his face. "Risky. But it's kind of clever, you have to admit it." He said, before following after Hadassah. "Dassah!"

Hadassah looked at George, for the first time ever she didn't look entirely happy to see him. "Hi George." She said, with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately concerned, he knew her well enough by now to know when she was faking it.

"It's nothing." She said, trying to look cheerful. "Really." She added when he didn't look so sure.

"Well, you're not on Christina's best side right now, and I don't have any pressing surgeries. Do you want to get lunch?" He offered, it wasn't an uncommon thing, they had gotten lunch together for the past week or two, and Hadassah thought it was nice to have a friend she could count on.

"Sure." She said, nodding. "I have some leftover Chinese food at home, if you want? I live pretty close."

"Sounds good."

~*~*~*~*~

As they drove, George managed to cheer Hadassah up considerably. Though she still refused to tell him what was wrong. Which made George worry.

When they arrived at Hadassah's apartment, which was really close to the hospital, they went inside and were having a great time chatting and eating Chinese food when there was a loud banging on the door, and Hadassah immediately froze. "I'll get it George. Don't worry about it." She looked worried about it however.

She looked out the peek hole in the door and sighed. She looked upset and afraid, and George was about to ask what was wrong when she opened the door. "Hey Jake." She sighed.

"I was passing by and saw your car and wondered why you weren't at work-----Who is this?" The tall man pushed his way into the room, he was handsome, and strong-looking, with dark eyes and dark curly hair, but an unpleasant sort of look on his face.

"It's just a friend from work. We were just taking a lunch break." Hadassah said quickly.

George stood up from the table and went to where they were standing, trying to break the tension, "Hi I'm George---"

"Yeah, I don't care." Interrupted the man, "What are you doing hitting on my girlfriend?!"

"Jacob!" Hadassah said quickly.

"Hitting on your---Dassah? No. I wasn't!" George said, confusedly.

"Jacob! George is just a friend from work. Just a friend. Okay?" Hadassah said, looking upset.

"_Sure_. He even has a cute little pet name for you? 'Dassah' was it?" Jacob said, he looked frighteningly angry.

"George. Please go out to the car, I'll be there in a minute, it's about time to go back to work soon anyway." Hadassah told him, and George reluctantly agreed to go.

As George got into the car, he contemplated what had just happened. Hadassah had looked positively frightened when Jacob had come in. What really blew George's mind however, was why sweet-tempered, gentle, Hadassah would be dating a complete jerk. George hadn't known her all that long, but it still seemed really unlikely. After a few minutes had passed, George had decided if Hadassah wasn't in the car in the next five minutes, he would go inside and make sure she was alright, but just as he was thinking this Hadassah got into the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked her instantly.

She looked angry, and ready to cry, at the same time. She didn't answer, she just started the engine, hurriedly.

"Dassah." George said, his voice serious. "What happened?"

As he asked this, Hadassah broke down, and began to sob.

"You can't drive like this. Pull over. " George instructed, and she did so.

George opened his door, and stepped outside the car, on the side of the highway.

Hadassah hesitantly followed suit, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but only more came.

George wondered why Hadassah was wearing long sleeves on a hot day like this. He gently took her by the arm and pulled her closer to hug her, in a friendly manner. But she flinched when he touched her arm.

Something clicked inside of George's mind.

He took Hadassah's hand, and pushed up the sleeve of her black shirt, to look at her arm. His suspicions were confirmed. There were bruises and cuts all down her arm. George was suddenly very, very angry. "He's been hurting you." He said. It wasn't a question.

Hadassah burst into tears again, and quickly pulled her hand away, tugging at her sleeve to cover her arm up again.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

~*~*~*~

Hadassah felt utterly ridiculous at first. She felt as if she cried far too often, and far too often in front of George. He must think she was pathetic. She hadn't wanted George to know about Jacob. She didn't know why she didn't want to tell him, maybe because she didn't want to upset him, but now he knew. She had to explain it all.

"I....I never loved him...I don't love him...But I thought he was nice when we started dating...Then he...He started to hurt me and I....I was afraid if I ended it...I was afraid if I ended it he would...he would..." She broke off, sobbing, and George hugged her again

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_~*~*~*~_

Later, when they finally reached the hospital again, Hadassah was walking by a door when she heard her name mentioned in a conversation, and she paused, not meaning to eavesdrop, but unable to help herself.

"You know Hadassah Layne? What's her problem? I mean, she comes into work crying _twice_ today, and she suggests a ridiculous procedure to me! I mean come on, what's her problem?!" She heard Doctor Yang say.

"You know Christina, you don't even know what she's going through, so give her a break!" She heard George argue, and she didn't know whether to be more offended by Christina's comment, or happy about George defending her

"Jeez....I was just saying!" Christina said.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

~*~*~*~*~

George approached Hadassah later in the day, "Dassah..." He said, slowly, he felt he needed to say what he had been thinking. Though he wasn't sure how to do it. "He's hurting you. And I know you're scared. But you need to end it. Or he'll keep on hurting you. I wouldn't be any kind of friend if I sat back and watched that happen."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_.

~*~*~*~*~

"Jacob? This is Hadassah." She spoke into the phone, nervously. She knew what she needed to do. But it was scary.

"Oh, 'Dassah' ?" She heard him reply.

"Don't call me that." Hadassah said, quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is only cute little George able to call you that?"

"Shut up Jacob! Just shut up!" Hadassah replied, anger in her voice. She had never had the bravery to yell at Jacob before.

"I'm sorry." He replied, suddenly his tone changed, to that innocent angel voice he had used so often. But this time, she wouldn't believe it.

"I'm done. You can't push me around anymore. We're through." And she hung up, before she could hear him angry.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture,_

~*~*~*~

It was early morning when George arrived at work the next day, he was waiting for Dassah to get there, so he could find out if she had called Jacob last night or not. It was well past the time she usually arrived at the hospital though, and he was wondering why she was late for work. Starting to worry a little bit, he decided he should call her. He called a few times, and didn't get an answer. Now he was really worried. He decided he should drive down to her apartment and make sure everything was okay. As he pulled into the parking lot, he got a sort of sick feeling. He was almost sure he was going to find something wrong.

Her apartment was on the main floor, and he was about to go inside to her door, but as he walked by the window to her apartment, he saw the glass was shattered. He stared for a moment, he felt almost sick, because he was no longer doubting what he would find if he climbed through the shattered glass. _Please let her be alive....Let her be alive..._ George did not want to go inside to find what he was sure he would. He was worried about his friend. The friend he had told to break up with her boyfriend. He should have thought about that fact that he might get angry and hurt her.

George climbed through the window, and stepped over shards of broken glass. Carefully scanning the room, until his eyes fell upon the limp figure on the floor. He rushed to her side, her hair was strewn across her face, and her shirt was covered in blood, she had a long cut across her face, and a black eye, her lip was swollen, and so many more things that were just awful had seemed to have happened to her. Her leg was bent in an unnatural position, and she had a large gash in her side, that was covered in dried up blood, and a large cut on her head. It was remarkable that she was still breathing.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has._

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah awoke in the hospital, she felt pain all over, and when she awoke she was afraid. Nightmares of the night before were creeping up on her, but she was relieved when she saw where she was. George was sitting in a chair beside her, and he smiled softly at her when she woke up. "I called your mom. She's on her way." He told her.

"George? How did I get here?"

"He found you in your apartment." Christina said as she came in with a clipboard.

"How did you get my mom's number?" She asked George, who held out her cellphone. "It was on your phone." He told her.

In a few minutes, George had had to return to work, and her mother hadn't arrived yet. So she was alone when Christina entered the room, "Well, we have your test results, and you should be fine. A broken leg, and you'll need some stitches, but you didn't have any vital organs damaged...."

'_Even if I as punched repeatedly in the stomach..._' Hadassah thought with a sick feeling.

"So really, you're kind of lucky."

"Lucky?! How often is a lucky person beat nearly to death by their Ex?" Normally gentle Hadassah had been pushed to the edge.

"I was just saying..." Muttered Christina.

"Like you were 'Just saying' when you were commenting about how many times I come to work crying? Is it better to come in all beat up? I bet it's a relief to you!"

"You...Heard that?" Christina asked slowly, she should have scolded Hadassah for speaking disrespectfully to a resident. But she couldn't find it in her. Part of her was glad that Doctor Layne was finally sticking up for herself.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

~*~*~*~*~

George still had Dassah's phone with him, and after he had called her mother, he decided he had one more person he needed to call.....

"Hey, this is Jake. Leave a message. I'm too busy to talk to whoever is calling." Was the message George received, and he didn't hesitate to leave the message he needed to.

"This is George, I found Dassah this morning, after you had beat her up, and nearly killed her. I wanted to assure you that I will be giving my opinion as a doctor to the police when they come asking. You better watch your step from now on. You're lucky someone found Dassah, or you might have been tried for murder. I'm warning you. Don't touch her, ever again." And he hung up. George wasn't normally so angry, in fact, he usually managed to stay very calm, and he was sure his message didn't sound very threatening. But he didn't care. That man had hurt one of his good friends. And he wasn't about to let him get by with that. Not ever.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_'What they don't know won't hurt them' they say,_

_They're so wrong though, sometimes you need other people to know something,_

_Or it will always end up hurting, _

_Maybe it won't hurt them. But it might, just maybe, hurt you.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: So I was thinking about writing something more about the procedure Hadassah had suggested in here, but it didn't really fit with where I was going with the chapter, so if anyone is interested, I"ll add it in the next one :) So that was one of my more depressing Chapters....The other ones wont be all about Dassah, I just felt I needed a chapter to show a little bit more of her, so that's what this one was for :) I haven't ever written about abuse before...It was quite depressing to write.**


	3. Chapter 3, Mindless Mindless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or the songs I use in this Chapter, the song is 'I wish' by Heather Headley, the other song is 'Stay Just a Little' by Kina Grannis**

**Warning: You'll love this chapter if you like romance, and you'll love this chapter if you love sad things. --Like I do-- You'll hate this chapter if you hate either of those things. Fair warning :)**

**And guys, I'm sorry if people are out of character, I try really hard to keep them in character but have been finding it difficult, so I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me :)**

**Chapter Three: Mindless; Mindless, **

**~*~*~*~*~**

**'**_Pain, it hurts, and sometimes we wish it would just go away,_

_Sometimes we wish we could forget the pain,_

_Forget the hard things, and simply become mindless,_

_But then who would we be? So whats worse?_

_Living with the pain?_

_Or forgetting the good things?'_

**"**Well Doctor Layne, it's crazy, but we've run out of options." Christina informed Hadassah, about a week had passed, and Hadassah had been able to return to work, she was still a little black and blue from being beaten, but most of the damage had healed, and she was ready to return to work.

Hadassah was surprised by this comment. They were speaking about Mr Gregory Harrison, a sixty two year old man, with severe short term memory, he usually couldn't remember the previous day. The surgery Hadassah had suggested would either help the man begin to remember things, best case, or he could lose his mind completely, worst case.

"Really?" Hadassah said eagerly, she really believed she could help this man.

"This better work Layne, cause if it doesn't it's on my head. It was your idea, you're scrubbing in on the surgery."

"Really?!" Hadassah asked again, eagerly. Despite her previous insults, Hadassah rather looked up to Doctor Yang.

"Stop saying 'really' and get ready for surgery!" Christina rolled her eyes and walked off. "Four a clock! Be there! You've got ten minutes!" Christina called over her shoulder.

Hadassah eagerly ran down the halls, determined not to be late, when she accidentally ran into George. "Sorry!" She said breathlessly, with a cheerful grin on her face.

"Dassah! You look cheerful, what's up?" George asked, as he bent over to pick up the papers he'd dropped.

"You know Mr. Harrison? The one with the crazy memory loss? Doctor Yang is doing a surgery I suggested, and I get to scrub in!" Hadassah said, all in one breath, smiling brightly. "George! I get to do a brain surgery! A _real _brain surgery!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" George said, enthusiastically.

"Thanks! Sorry for running into you! Better be going!" Hadassah said, eagerly looking at her watch. "I have eight minutes!" She said, running down the hall once more. Leaving George looking amused, and laughing softly too himself. "Good luck!" He called after her.

~*~*~*~*~

Meredith walked into the patients room, and looked at her clipboard, before looking up at the girl laying there. Her name was Lila Peters, she was sixteen, and had taken a pretty bad fall, but was recovering nicely. Her mother and best friend were all sitting with her, chatting.

"Hey Lila," Meredith said, with a smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have good news for you!" She said, with an encouraging smile. "We just got your test results back, and there was no serious internal injury. Which is definitely good. So I think we can let you go home today."

"Thank you so much!" Her mother said, looking near tears.

"See mom? I told you I'd be fine!" Lila said cheerfully, before looking at Meredith. "Thanks." She added, smiling.

~*~*~*~

"Well done Doctor Layne. It looks as if this was a success." Doctor Yang said, looking up as they finished the surgery on Mr. Harrison.

Hadassah felt like she was floating. "You mean...It was....That's great!" If she hadn't been wearing a mask, her smile would have been big and cheerful. Which was how it was when she came out of the surgery.

"I think you earned yourself the rest of the day off." Christina told her, nodding approval.

"Oh I don't need--" Hadassah started,

"You earned it." Doctor Yang assured her.

"Thanks!" Hadassah said, cheerfully. Appreciate it. She was tired, she'd been at the hospital all night and the rest of the day, and was exhausted, but almost too excited to feel it.

But she wanted to tell George before she went home, and it didn't take too long to find him. "George!" She said, when she found him, eager to tell him the good news. He looked a little tired, but not unhappy. "Hey! How'd it go?" He asked her, smiling.

"It went great! I was so scared but it went great! My first brain surgery!" She said excitedly, and George hugged her.

"Way to go Dassah, I knew you could do it." He said, with a smile. "I think it causes for celebration, don't you? We didn't get a chance for lunch today, but do you want to grab dinner? Unless your too tired?" He offered. "I can pay."

"Well when you offer to pay." She said, jokingly, with a wide grin. "I can't say no."

~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you Doctor Grey." Lila said, cheerfully, as she prepared to leave.

"You like totally saved my best friend!" Lila's friend, Megan, said cheerfully.

"Just doing my job." Meredith said, with a smile. "Drive safe."

_I'd give you the moon, but you'd never know the warmth of the sunshine,  
I'd give you the world, but actually what would that do.  
I'd promise you wings to fly, but how would you ever learn to run,_

~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for dinner George." Hadassah said, smiling up at him as she prepared to go inside her apartment.

"You deserved it. You're first brain surgery is a big thing." He told her, for about the millionth time that evening, and yet somehow, it didn't get old. It made her smile every time.

"Thank you..." She said, smiling at him. George O'Malley was her friend. He was a great friend. He was the most amazing friend she'd ever had, and she knew he would always be a friend to her. She knew they would be _friends_, which she was content with, but within the few months she had known George, she had come to love him. Not that she thought they ever stood a chance, but she was the happiest person in the world just being allowed to be his friend.

"I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" She said after a short silence.

"Sure. I had fun. Thanks for taking time out of your evening to hang out with me." George smiled at her.

"No! I enjoyed it!" She said, with a smile.

George looked at her, and gently touched a long scar on the side of her cheek, from the 'Jacob' incident. Hadassah was rather self conscience of that scar, she didn't particularly like having it across her face, but somehow it didn't matter so much right then.

"They still haven't found him yet then, huh?" George asked, sighing.

"No. He made himself disappear. Jacob always seemed to be good at that..." Hadassah said, shrugging. "He won't come back though, he's a coward."

"I swear if I ever see him--"

"You won't do anything if you ever see him George O'Malley! He could kill you if he wanted too!" Hadassah exclaimed, frightened at the very thought.

"Thanks Dassah. Glad you're confident in me." He told her, with a slightly amused grin.

She loved it when he called her Dassah.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

_So I wish you all you need, to be more than I can be.  
This is what I wish for you._

"Fine Dassah. I won't cause problems. _Unless_ he hurts you again." George told her, gently.

"He's not coming back George." She said, and she hugged her friend. Just for caring so much.

Maybe it was because it had just been a great day. Maybe it was just that she was so close. Maybe it was the lighting shining across her face. Maybe it was because she was so great. Maybe it was because she had performed her first brain surgery that day. Maybe just because he was tired, and couldn't think. Whatever it was, it made him totally unaware of what he was doing, whatever it was...It made George mindless. Whatever it was, it made George kiss her.

_I wish you rainy days, so you can know the beauty of a clear blue sky  
I wish you falling leaves, so you'll understand that seasons change._

~*~*~*~*~

It was raining, it was foggy and wet and hard to see more then five feet in front of you driving that night. Driving was dangerous for that ten minutes. There was ten minutes when it was really bad, only ten minutes before it calmed down. But that happened to have been the ten minutes that Lila and her family had been driving home. That ten minutes was enough to cause an accident.

_Cause, if I gave you the mountains, would you learn to climb,  
I pray you'll always see; the forest through the trees.  
And this is what I wish for you,  
And this is what I wish for you._

~*~*~*~*~

The sirens were all around. Too familiar a sound. But only one person was really badly injured in that accident. Funny, how driving with you're friend to the hospital, sticking it through with her till the end, and then coming home with her, and being in a bad storm on your way, and being in _just _the wrong seat on the way back could hurt you. Could take you back to the place you had just come from.

_If I could I'd say the word and take your fears away,  
And I'd stay right by your side and show the way you should take.  
But this your life, this is your story, and we know this, go ahead and say,  
I hope you live with no regrets._

~*~*~*~*~

"What happened?!" Meredith cried, rushing towards the ambulance, as they pulled out a gurney, and Lila Peters and her mother jumped out as well, watching the girl on the gurney be pulled away.

Lila was sobbing. "We we're in a car accident! Mom and I were fine! But Megan won't wake up! She won't wake up!" Cried Lila, clinging to her mother. "Please save her Doctor Grey! Save her like you saved me!"

"I'll do what I can." And Meredith hurried to follow the gurney as it was pushed away.

_I wish you ocean breeze, and rivers that can bring you everything you dream,  
I wish that the air you breathe, is all that you'll ever need.  
And I wish you nights of love, and days of joy and shoulders when you cry_,

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later. Megan was in a coma. Everything had been done that could be done. She had sustained serious brain damage in the accident.

_And just enough hello's, to get you through, goodbye,  
And this is what I wish for you._

Megan's family arrived shortly, and Lila and her mother stayed with them. Lila didn't stop crying for hours, unable to stop screaming that it was her fault. That if she had never gotten into that stupid accident Megan wouldn't have been hurt. Lila cried until no more tears would come. What felt the worst, was that Meredith could do nothing to help. But it was too often that way, when you were a surgeon, but you never ever got used to it...And here Megan was surrounded by crying family, crying friends. Meredith barely knew the girl, and yet, she felt like crying with them.

_I pray one day you'll have a home, with arms stood open wide,  
And you'll have someone who loves you, always by your side,  
And if you lose your will to try, I wish you wings to fly.  
I wish you wings to fly_

_I wish you everything you need_

~*~*~*~*~

George came to work early the next morning. Even though when he had gone home after dropping Dassah off at her house the evening before, he'd been awake almost all night thinking things through. George was exhausted. But he was used to long hours. That happened when you were a doctor.

A few hours into work that morning, George saw Alex, Izzie, Meredith, and Christina were all chatting in the corner, when George approached them. "What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Meredith had a patient yesterday, who was checked out of the hospital, and when they were driving home they got into an accident, landing the girls best friend in a coma. Sucks doesn't it?" Izzie filled him in quickly.

"That's horrible." George said, shaking his head and frowning.

"So you're not cheerful this morning O'Malley, what's wrong with you?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Uh....You really want to know?" George asked, raising his eyebrows. Somehow he didn't think they'd want to hear.

"Yeah, come on George, tell us what's up?" Meredith said, eager for a distraction from her own troubles, and concerned about her friend.

"Ha ha," He said, with a humerless laugh, and a grim look on his face. "Well, I managed to be more of an idiot then usual, and kissed my good friend and intern last night." He said, frowning. He had been avoiding Hadassah most of that morning and he was sure she had started to notice.

"Hadassah Layne?" Christina asked, looking surprised, which caused the rest of them to look at him in surprise.

"I don't need you to tell me how stupid it was, okay?" George sighed. "I just wasn't thinking...And now I don't know how to tell her that it didn't mean anything without ruining our friendship."

Christina took a drink of her coffee and then threw the empty cup into the trash can. "You can't. And you just made my day harder too, because I _also _have to give her bad news." She said, walking off before they could ask.

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was starting to worry, every time she tried to talk to George that morning, he seemed to be avoiding her, but she was trying not to think about it.

A while later however, George actually approached her, which was a little bit of a surprise to her, but she was glad about it. "Hey Dassah, can we talk?" George asked.

"Sure...I'm not doing anything." She said, following George to an empty room.

She didn't say anything, she just waited for George to start.

"Dassah.....Last night..." George hesitated. He really cared about her. She was a good friend. And he didn't want to hurt her. But she had to know.

It didn't take more then that for Hadassah to know what he was going to say, but she waited for it without saying anything.

_I heard it in your voice when your love died  
On a telephone connection stretching miles and miles of wire_

"I didn't mean...It just sort of happened....And I don't want to hurt you, and I really value you're friendship...But I don't really...I mean...I didn't mean it. It just happened." George said, his voice was gentle, but that didn't really make it any less hurtful.

Hadassah looked at George for a moment, concentrating on holding back her tears. She would not cry in front of him. Not this time. Finally she was able to speak. "So that's it then?" She said, the hurt in her voice was quite evident. "That's it? Just 'I'm sorry I kissed you because I didn't mean it,' that's it?"

George didn't know what to say, this was awful. He could hear the anger and hurt in Dassah's voice and it made him feel awful. He didn't blame her if she wanted to yell at him, but she didn't yell. Her voice stayed eerily soft, but he could hear the anger in it.

"Dassah...."

"I don't want you to call me that anymore George." She said, suddenly.

_You said it was over and then cried and cried  
You were gone before I said goodbye_

_"_I'm sorry...Can't you ever forgive me? Please? You're a great friend, and I never wanted to hurt you." George was stung when she told him not to call her Dassah, it was as if she was saying he couldn't be her friend now. He knew this was all his fault.

"You humiliated me, you kissed me, and now you say it didn't mean anything to you? Do you just go around kissing your friends regularly George?!"

"No I--"

"Forget it then, because you were my best friend, the only person I counted on. And you let me down." Hadassah turned around and left, because before long she knew she would start to cry, and she couldn't do that in front of George. Not anymore.

_I don't like to think it is true  
That distance came between us like a knife and cut right through_

~*~*~*~*~

"She hates me." George told the same group he had talked to earlier that morning, as they sat down for lunch. "She won't even talk to me. She hates me."

"Sorry George." Meredith and Izzie said sympathetically.

"I feel bad for Layne. Guess I should go tell her now." Christina said, getting up.

"Tell her what?" George said, looking at her.

"Last night, we thought the surgery on Mr. Harrison was a success, but only a few minutes after he came out he went brain dead." Christina said, sighing.

"I have to come with you." George stood up quickly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Christina asked,

"Whether it's a good idea or not, I need to." George insisted. So he followed Christina to deliver the bad news.

_Where did we go wrong and let it all undo?  
The only one I ever loved was you_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was standing in Mr. Harrisons empty room when George and Christina found her, "Where's Mr. Harrison, Doctor Yang?" Hadassah asked, confusedly when Christina and George came in. She completely ignored George's presence. Christina delivered the news. And this time, Hadassah couldn't help but cry. Christina said that it wasn't Hadassah's fault, that the surgery was the only option left, and that she did exactly her job by suggesting it, and then scrubbing in on the surgery. Christina told her she had done exactly what was asked of her. And then Christina left.

"I'm sorry..." He said, and he meant it. He wanted to just give he a hug, like he would have if this had happened yesterday, but he couldn't.

"I don't need you to be sorry! Okay? What I need right now is a friend, not you." And she walked out.

_Would you stay just a little, my love?  
Would you sway just a little, my love?_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Hadassah found herself a quiet room, and stayed there for a long time. She just needed to cry. She had lost trust in her best friend, and lost a patient all in one morning. She didn't know how much else she could handle just then. But she had to get back to work. So she spent the rest of the day working hard, not thinking about anything except work.

_Because the hole in the middle of my heart needs filling up  
If you stay just a little, that's enough_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah had wanted to keep working all through the night, but Doctor Yang said she was a mess, and wouldn't be any help until she went home and got some sleep. So Hadassah had been forced to go. Even if she hadn't wanted too, and she lay awake for hours, thinking everything through. She would have loved to have stayed at the hospital, being able to be distracted by things, instead of here, where all she could think about were the bad things.

_It kills me as I lay awake at night  
Remembering the last kiss that we shared doesn't feel right_

~*~*~*~*~

Meredith went into the waiting room, Lila and her mother sat there, waiting. The rest of Megan's family had gone home, because they knew waiting there was no use. Lila and her mother however couldn't tear themselves away.

Meredith approached them, and sat down by them. Smiling gently. "You need to go home." She told them. "Go back to your normal life. You can't stay here like this forever. It'll only make it harder. If Megan wakes up, we'll let you and her family know."

"I can't leave." Lila said, tonelessly. She had cried out all her tears.

"You should. You need to go on with life. Or you'll never be able to get past this." Meredith assured her.

"I wish it would have been me! How can I go on living with my best friend in a coma? Never knowing if she'll die...Or if she'll wake up..." Lila said, trembling.

"I know it's hard. I know it's so hard. But it's important that you go on with life. It's part of healing." She told Lila gently.

_Is it impossible for me to win this fight?  
Keep you a little longer in my life_

_~*~*~*~*~_

George sat alone at home, unsure what to do now. He had betrayed his friend. And now she was never going to forgive him. What could he possibly do to fix it?

_Would you stay just a little, my love?_

'_Unfortanately, pain is a significant part of life,'_

~*~*~*~*~

When Lila and her mother left the hospital for the second time, it was with many tears. It hurt to leave a friend behind.

_Would you sway just a little, my love?_

_'And it really wouldn't be life without it,'_

~*~*~*~*~

Meredith watched them go, she felt horrible for them. She hoped Megan would wake up, she wanted to give Lila the good news.

_Because the hole in the middle of my heart needs filling up_

'_But even if it's important, it sure makes life hard'_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah felt alone. Who could she go to? She didn't have many good friends, George had been the closest friend she had. Her mother had died when she was little. And her father had abandoned her long ago. She didn't have anyone to turn to.

_If you stay just a little, that's enough_

'_But pain is worst, if you have to face it....Alone.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: Hope you didn't hate it!**


	4. Chapter Four, The Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Grey's, or the songs used in this chapter :) The first song is 'You're Not Sorry' by Taylor Swift, the second song is "Forgive Me" by Evanescence**

**Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is on the shorter side** :)** So I was trying to think of a holiday that people put a lot of emphasis on family, and at first I thought 'Christmas' but that's really far away, and I didn't want to write a super duper early Christmas one, so the closest I thought was Thanksgiving, so I know its not Thanksgiving YET, but please forgive me for it :)**

**Chapter Four, The Reasons Why**

'Anger,

It may be one of the loneliest feelings,

It puts us in a little box, and locks us in,

It surrounds of with memories,

Memories of the times we miss,

And reminders of why we're angry,

Anger is painful, so why do we hold onto it so much?'

A few months had passed, there was a coolness in the fall air, and the trees had turned a beautiful red and gold. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving.

Hadassah was still on bad terms with George, and though she was no longer cold to him, and she no longer ignored his presence, they weren't such good friends as they had once been. Hadassah wasn't one to act angry when she was. Usually she was in pretty good control of herself, and it wasn't always obvious that she was upset. The very fact however, that she wouldn't talk to George about anything that wasn't work related made it very clear that she still had hard feelings.

George kept on trying to talk to her, but there was only so much he could do. He didn't give up. But he stopped trying so often, because he was starting to lose hope of being forgiven, he knew he deserved it, but what could he ever do to make it better? He didn't know.

"Doctor Bailey!" George called, when he spotted her walking down the hall.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around. She looked busy.

"Do you have any exciting surgeries for today?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes, actually I do." Bailey said, then she described the surgery for George, and asked him if he wanted to scrub in.

"Actually, I was actually going to recommend Doctor Layne, if you needed someone to scrub in." He said, a little regretfully, it sounded like an exciting surgery.

Bailey hesitated, and then nodded. "Sure. She could probably do it."

"Thank you." George told her, smiling a little.

"You know you're not going to be forgiven by her just for giving away all your surgeries to her." Bailey commented, as they walked down the halls.

"Does _everyone_ know my personal life in this hospital?" George asked, sighing.

"I'm just observant. You were friends. Now your not friends. It's not hard to figure out."

"We'll I've got to do something. Whether it works or not." George told her.

"You're a good friend O'Malley, she'll see that one of these days. And if she doesn't, then she doesn't deserve your friendship." Bailey said, before walking down the halls.

George stood there, thinking about what Bailey had said. But he didn't believe it. He had been a horrible friend to Dassah, he deserved the cold shoulder she was giving him.

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down_

~*~*~*~*~

George was going through some old files, when he came across something that surprised him. He read through the file, a frown on his face, before quickly making a copy of it and putting it back with the other files. The file read;

_'Henry Johnathon Layne: Car accident on November first, 2001, in a coma since accident, unable to contact family. Fifty years old at the time of accident.'_

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe. But George didn't want to risk it. Hadassah was probably in surgery right now, and he knew she would only be angry if he interrupted. But he needed to know.

He ran down the halls, after finding out what OR the surgery would be in, he went inside and said, quickly. "Doctor Bailey? Can you spare Doctor Layne? For just a moment?"

_And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out_

Hadassah stepped outside, annoyance written on her face, but she tried to act composed. "Yes, doctor?" She said, a little bit impatiently.

"Are you close to your dad Dassah?" George asked, ignoring the fact that she hated him calling her that now.

"Why is this important right now?" Hadassah said, preparing to go back into the OR.

"Just answer the question! Please!" George said, and Hadassah could sense the seriousness of whatever she had to say, so she answered.

"I used to be. Before he left, he just...Disappeared. Left me. With no warning at all." Hadassah's voice trembled slightly, but she was able to remain looking calm.

"When was this?" George asked her slowly.

"Eight years ago. November first. Why are you asking me all this?"

George solemnly extended the files to Dassah, and she read it over within a second. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my word...Oh no..No..." She said, her hand covering her mouth.

George wanted to hug her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to do whatever he could. But he didn't know what. So he just went and asked Doctor Bailey to page someone else to scrub in. "Come on." He told Dassah, "We'll go find his room."

Hadassah didn't argue. She was in shock. Not even her anger at George could stop her from just following him. It was as if everything was spinning.

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

The tears didn't come right away. Hadassah and George entered the room, and saw the man laying there. Hadassah sat down in a chair beside him, and took his hand. But the tears didn't come then either. George knew that Dassah was still angry with him, and he wondered if maybe he should leave, because he didn't think that she would really want him around just now. "I'll just go..." George said softly, but as he turned to leave, she spoke to him. It wasn't like the other times they'd spoken in the last few months, this time, she was really talking to _him_. "For eight years..." She said, looking at George. "For eight years, I've been bitter and angry because I thought he left me." That was when the tears came. "I was so angry. I felt so betrayed. Because I thought my father had left me behind." She stared at her father, who had been lying in that bed in a coma for eight years. She held his hand, and she cried. "I wish I hadn't stayed angry so long..."

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

Hadassah didn't know what to do. She was tired of being angry. Being angry at her father. Being angry at George. She didn't want to be angry anymore, but she didn't know how to communicate those feelings. All she knew how to do just at that moment, was to sit there, and cry for the father she'd been angry at for eight years, when all along, he had been in a coma. She felt horrible.

_Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

George kept his distance, because he didn't know what else to do, but he wasn't about to leave. Not anymore. He stayed with her in the room. Sitting in the corner. She was his friend, and even if she was mad at him, he wasn't going to abandon her during a hard time. George watched sadly, wishing he could do more to help. And sitting there made him think. He assumed that Hadassah probably didn't have a mother either, seeing how affected she was by her father, and yet didn't have anyone to call and tell. It was Thanksgiving, or it would be soon, and George's friend didn't have a family. She didn't have a family, and she had just found out her father was in a coma. He needed to stick with her. He didn't care if she was mad at him or not. He would do everything he could to make her feel like she wasn't alone this Thanksgiving.

_And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause its worked each time before_

Hadassah was so thankful that George was still sitting there in the room. She appreciated that he was there, but she also appreciated that he cared enough to keep his distance too. That was when she realized that George hadn't wronged her as much as she had wronged him. He was the best, most loyal friend she had ever had. He had made a mistake. But what kind of friend was she to hold a grudge over one mistake, when she had been continuously rude to George, and all he had done was stick with her. She felt horrible, but she didn't know how to tell him this.

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo_

Hadassah got up after wiping her eyes, then she looked at George. "Thank you...For telling me." She said slowly. "Thank you so much...I think...I think I need to go home now."

"I think that's a good idea. You get some rest. Do you have the day off tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah. But I'll probably come into work anyway..." She said softly. She didn't have anything else to do.

"You should stay at home and rest." George encouraged her. "Please?"

"Okay. I guess I will." Hadassah said, shrugging. She wanted to hug George. She could use the comfort. She could use a friend. But she felt like a wall had come between them.

_You had me crying for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

"Get rest okay?" George said, gently, as Hadassah turned to go. He heard her murmur that she would, before leaving the room. He sighed. He wanted to be able to say more then 'Get rest' but he couldn't. At least not yet. But he knew what he should do.

_So you don't have to call anymore,_

_I wont pick up the phone, this is the last straw,_

_Don't want to hurt anymore,_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_but I won't believe you baby like I did before,_

_You're not sorry. Oh no, no no_

_you're not sorry oh no, no no no, no no no, no no no,_

_No. No._

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah sat alone on the couch in her apartment, hugging a pillow, drinking coffee, and watching some old movies. It was Thanksgiving morning, and she didn't have anything good to do other then what she was doing. She had plans to go visit her dad later, after all, he shouldn't spend Thanksgiving alone, even if he wouldn't notice. But she had promised George she'd rest that day, so she would wait till later to go into the hospital, so that if he was there he wouldn't get after her.

The doorbell rang, which surprised her, but she got up and put her coffee on the coffee table, before getting up and opening the door. She was surprised when she saw George.

"Hey Dassah." He said, giving her a small smile. "Do you have any plans for today? Because...Well...I brought pie." He said, a little bit sheepishly, holding the dish out to her, it smelled wonderful.

"Nothing could convince me to keep you around like pie can." She said, with a smile, even if it was a little awkwardly. She hadn't been on speaking terms with George for a long time. She held the door open for him. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked,

"Sure. Thanks."

"So don't you have any plans for Thanksgiving? To be with your family or something?" Hadassah asked casually, as she poured George a cup of coffee.

"Well, my brothers are hunting, and I managed to get out of that, so I'm just going to have dinner with them and my mom later." George told her, slowly.

"I feel guilty for making you miss out on a hunting trip." Hadassah said, handing him the coffee.

George laughed, though it was a little strained. Things wouldn't be completely non-awkward until they talked it through, but they were making a start. The fact that they were talking at all helped. "I can live without hunting. Besides, you didn't make me, I wanted to come." He said, then cut her a piece of the pumpkin pie he had brought.

"Thanks." She said, then she smiled and stood up. "I even have whipped cream in my fridge." She said, before setting it out on the table.

There was a silence for a few moments, until George said. "How are you feeling?"

She knew he was referring to her dad, and said slowly. "It's awful, that he's in a coma.....But it makes me feel better to know that he didn't leave me. But...." She sighed, and sat down next to George. "I was angry at him, for so so long....And...I was bitter and...Then I was wrong... I don't want to be angry and bitter anymore George, not about anything." She said softly, and that was all it took to break down the wall that had been between them for the last few months.

George hugged her.

"I'm so sorry George...." She said softly. "I'm sorry for being angry, I'm sorry for being awful to you...I don't deserve your friendship."

"Stop apologizing to me! It was all my fault, I was an idiot, and I hurt you...And I"m sorry. I didn't mean to...And I wish we could just start over." George told her, and they both felt that they finally had a friend again.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you_

A little while later, the two friends had stuffed themselves silly with pumpkin pie, they both couldn't stop apologizing. There were wrongs on both of their parts.

"So George, can I interest you in some old movies?" She asked, pointing to the movie she had paused. "We can start it over, it is very thoroughly and enjoyably ridiculous."

"Sounds good." He told her, with a grin.

The two sat together on the couch, watching old movies and laughing at the silliness of some of them. George had his arm around Hadassah's shoulder, and she leaned against shoulder. There wasn't anything romantic about it. They were just being friends. And it was good to be friends again.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

After the movie, Hadassah looked at George, "Do you need to go back to your family?" She asked, though she didn't really want him to leave. She had just got her friend back after far too long of being without him.

"I have time." He said, smiling at her.

"I was going to go see my dad, it doesn't seem right he should be alone. Do you mind coming with me?" She asked, looking at him.

He smiled gently at her. "Of course I'll come with you."

_I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret  
I cry I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah_

"I love you, dad." Hadassah whispered to her father, as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I wish you could wake up, I'm sorry I was angry, I should have known you would never leave me if you could help it. I love you, dad."

George put an arm around Dassah, and she hugged him, thankful she had a friend with her to get her through this.

After a short silence, George looked at her. "Dassah?" He asked, slowly.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him.

"I talked to my mom, and if you want, you're invited to dinner?" he offered.

"Oh I couldn't intrude on your family dinner!" Hadassah objected.

"No, it wouldn't be, my mom would love it. Please?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" Hadassah asked him.

"Of course."

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me, Oh_

Hadassah felt something that she had not felt very often in the past few months, and something that she hadn't felt for a long time since before she met George. She felt loved. She felt like she had someone to go to. She hadn't felt that in a while. Because George was a good friend, and she didn't have very many of those.

She was so thankful to him. She felt almost unworthy to be his friend.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

George was glad to have his friend back. The past few months had been horrible. And he was glad he had been forgiven. He thought Hadassah was great, and he was sorry that he had ever hurt her. But he was glad that was past them now.

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_

They stood at the front door of George's home, Hadassah felt honored to be welcomed to their family dinner. She was really thankful. She felt happy, and content.

George smiled at Dassah, he was glad his family got to meet his great friend.

His mother opened the door. "George, dear!" She hugged him, and smiled brightly, then she looked at Dassah. "You must be Hadassah, oh it's so good to meet you, George has told me so much about you."

Hadassah felt welcomed immediately.

'_Anger,_

_We hold onto it too long sometimes,_

_But when we finally let go? It feels wonderful,_

_Because anger is painful, and it's not good for anyone, _

_It doesn't do any good for anyone, and when you finally let go,_

_When people can forgive, and let go,_

_The world turns into a more beautiful place,_

_And those are the reasons why anger is worth forgetting.'_

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it! Isn't it nice to have George and Dassah on good terms again? I guess it probably wasn't that long…But it felt like a long time to me just cause I imagined a whole lot of things that happened in between those months, so I have all these thoughts that I feel like happened but I didn't say in the story that made it more sad to me…So anyway, I hope you liked it all ******


	5. Chapter Five, Tell My Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, or the song used in this chapter. The song is Walk On by Kina Grannis, she's an amazing singer, I highly recommend her music ******

**Authors Note: Okay my friends! I'm going to attempt two dangerous new things in this chapter! And I'm pretty excited about it!**

**Dangerous New Thing Number One: I'm going to actually attempt to write a cheerful chapter! Shocking right?!**

**Dangerous New Thing Number Two: I'm going to **_**try**_** to write a bit more about the other characters on the show, while this chapter will mostly be about Hadassah again --Because she is who this fanfiction is about-- I'm gonna try to have more interaction with the other characters, but I don't have a lot of practice with that, so please please don't kill me if it's a little out of character!**

**Also, I'm very very sorry for the long wait! And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so much shorter, you guys deserve a nice long chapter for having to wait so long, but I was determined to finish this tonight so you wouldn't have to wait anymore, and that caused it to be a bit shorter, I apologize. It's sort of a filler chapter, but I have some ideas about where I'm gonna be going with the plot, I just need to think a few things through and then the chapters can be long and eventful again :) BUT I can promise one important thing to happen in this chapter :)**

**Chapter Five,** **Tell My Story**

'_Rumors, stories, secrets,_

_They spread like wildfire in hospitals _

_It seems like every time a word comes out of your mouth,_

_the whole hospital hears it._

_It doesn't help that hospitals can be full of drama,_

_and pretty soon, when your a surgeon,_

_You're drama, is everyone else's drama too.'_

Christina handed Meredith a cup of coffee and said, "You know, I have this patient right? And she needs surgery, but she doesn't want to have surgery, because her boyfriend just dumped her, and evidently there's some kind of rule where you can't have surgery if your boyfriend dumps you."

"That's pretty bad."

"Would you have surgery if Derek dumped you?" Christina asked, looking at Meredith. Ultimately, the patient wasn't at real risk, so she wasn't all that worried, because she knew the girl's parents were going to force her to have the surgery.

"Would you have the surgery if Owen dumped you?" Meredith countered.

"Touché." Christina acknowledged, before saying. "Well, I have to get back to the winner of the 'Most Dramatic Person on the Face of the Earth' award." She said, before walking down the hall.

Izzie came up to Meredith just as Christina walked away. "Is that coffee?" Izzie asked, taking the cup from Meredith's hand, taking a sip, and then handing it back to her. "Mmm. Good coffee." She said, as if it was a perfectly natural thing to do. "Do you think Layne has a thing for George?"

"Because that wasn't random at all." Meredith commented looking a little amused.

"No really though! I think she does, I mean, she freaked out when he kissed her, which is sign enough. But now their friends like nothing ever happened, which is great and all, but I think they might just be a little bit _more_ then friends."

"I haven't really paid that much attention." Meredith said, shrugging. Though she did find the whole thing a little amusing after Izzie mentioned it.

"Oh I _have_. I'm glad their finally friends again, it was getting annoying because I couldn't work with both of them. George would look all sad, and she would look all angry and sad. I don't think George even knows that Hadassah likes him."

"_You _don't even know Hadassah likes him either!" Meredith pointed out, with a smile.

"Oh of course I do. It's so obvious; she looks at him like he's the best thing that ever happened to her." Izzie observed, cheerfully. She was in a good mood that day.

"That doesn't mean she has feelings for him, I mean, George says she's had a pretty awful life, he just might _be_ the best thing that has ever happened to her." Meredith said, as she thought it through. "Okay. You're probably right. She probably does like him."

"_Looooovvvveeee_ him more like it." Izzie said, with a look that made it clear she was very confident in theory, before walking off and calling. "I've got a surgery to get too! A heart transplant! Fun huh?"

Meredith was slightly amused by Izzie's cheerful mood that day, if not just a little bit confused. She was annoyed however, because Izzie had a surgery that she could be at, and Meredith was currently without one.

~*~*~*~

"Mom! I don't want the surgery! I'll die and then Brian will be sorry!" Cried the girl, who was about sixteen, with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Angela Fischer.

Christina had just entered the room, and was annoyed to find the girl still objecting to the surgery. In the end, it would be the girls parents who made the choice, so it didn't matter what Angela said, still though, her complaints were annoying. It wasn't even a risky surgery. Christina couldn't see the big deal.

"Angela, let it go, Brian was a big jerk anyways." Said a girl from the corner, who was almost completely identical to the girl in the hospital bed, Angela's twin, Abigail.

"Oh whatever, you didn't even know him that well!" Angela complained.

"What are you talking about? You only dated him a month, before that I dated him for four months!" Abigail rolled his eyes. "He's a jerk."

"You two dated the same guy?" Christina asked, incredulously, even though knowing it wasn't her business.

"I dated Brian, realized he was a jerk, dumped him, and then I tried to convince Angela he was a jerk and she didn't listen." Abigail said, looking annoyed.

"They're really normally very close." Their mother told Christina, who refrained from commenting as best as she could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah checked in on a patient, before hurrying to a room that had come all too familiar to her in the past few weeks.

"Good morning dad." She said, softly as she entered the room. She kissed her father on the forehead, and opened the blinds in his room. "It's a lovely day, dad, I wish you could see it." She said, as she filled a vase of flowers she'd left in the room with water.

It was sad of course, that her father was in a coma, but she didn't feel sad every time she went to visit her father. She felt like he was there with her, even if he was in a coma. So she was actually cheerful this morning, when she came to see him. Just knowing her father hadn't abandoned her was a big comfort.

_There's nothing left to say when it's over  
Could wait another day, but there's no more  
So please stop coming back to the matter  
Let it be, it will be better_

~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, Angela, I'm going to give you a little advice." Christina said, a while later, after the girl's parents had come to her and asked her to try and convince their daughter, as a doctor, that she needed the surgery.

"I don't really think I want to hear it." Angela said, folding her arms.

"Well you get to hear it." Christina said, "This Brian kid, if you don't get the surgery, he's not going to feel sorry that he broke up with you. If he's as much of a jerk as he sounds like, he'll probably realize you didn't have the surgery because of him, and that will just give him an ego boost. So if you really want to show this kid what he lost, get the surgery, and then _let it go _don't let him control your life."

Angela didn't say anything, but she was looking like she thought Christina might just be right.

_Untie that little string on your finger, _

_And let it swim away in the water,_

_and please resist the urge to dive under,_

_Let it be it will be better._

_Let it be it will be better._

"Fine. I'll get the surgery. But only because I don't really have a choice anyway." Angela said, after a silent moment.

"And because your going to go show that Brian kid what he lost right?" Christina insisted, in a way a little unlike her.

Angela actually smiled a little bit. "Yeah. I'll show him."

_And walk on my friend, walk on_

_There is no need to linger, let it go_

_and go on my friend, go on,_

_and do what you need to, _

_To get you to where you need._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah knew she should get back to work, but she wanted to stay just a little bit longer with her father,

She closed the door to his room, and sat down next to his bed, she wanted to talk to him. Even if he wouldn't hear her. Not really. She still wanted to talk to him.

"Dad....Things are really growing great." She said softly, holding her fathers hand. "There are great people here. And I really feel like a doctor, you know how much I always wanted to do that dad...You would love the people here as much as I do, they've been really great to me. Especially George. Dad, I know you used to tease me and tell me that I could be a doctor, as long as I never fell for one." She said, laughing at the memory. "But dad...George is so...So...Wonderful. He's been really great to me. He's a good friend. We got into a fight for a while. But it's good to be friends again. You would love him dad."

_There's nothing you can do when you tire, _

_of things that you once loved but no longer,_

_so please don't hide the tears with your laughter,_

_Let it be, it will be better._

"Hi George!" Izzie said cheerfully, only a few minutes after she had spoken to Meredith.

"Wow, you are really cheerful today." George said, looking a little amused.

"Because, I've heard a rumor from a little bird!" Izzie said, happily.

"A little bird?"

"Okay, no, but still!" Izzie shrugged, without really giving an explanation.

"And?" George asked.

"I think that Doctor Layne might have feelings for you!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Dassah? No way. That's silly, Iz." George said, looking amused at the very thought. He didn't believe her.

_Release the little bird on your shoulder  
It's hard now, but it's harder when she's older  
And please don't change your mind, she'll go faster  
Let it be, it will be better  
Let it be, it will be better_

George knew pretty well where he could find Dassah at this time of day, she usually went and saw her father in the mornings. So when he entered the room he was not surprised to find her there.

"Hey Dassah." He said, cheerfully.

"Hey!" She replied, with a smile. She was glad that her and George were friends again. She had missed him.

George was laughing. "You'll never guess what Izzie just told me that she thought."

"What?"

_And walk on my friend, walk on_

_There is no need to linger, let it go_

_and go on my friend, go on,_

_and do what you need to, _

_To get you to where you need._

George was interrupted by something that happened very unexpectedly. The heart monitor picked up just slightly, not alarmingly.

George and Hadassah looked down at the man who was asleep in the hospital bed, shocked as his eyes flicked open.

_Hiding under the table  
Like I did when I was small and scared  
It's a ways away from places I should clearly be instead  
I've been busy finding places that exist inside my head_

'_Sometimes it's frustrating_

_For everyone to know all about you,_

_But other times it's not so bad,_

_Working with these people day to day,_

_being a surgeon, it can be trying, and difficult,_

_The gossip can drive you crazy,_

_But it's not always so bad,_

_Sometimes it's nice,_

_Because at least when everyone knows all about you_

_You don't feel alone.'_

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I've been trying to decide if I want Hadassah and George to stay friends, or to end up in a relationship, so I'd love to hear your opinion, please tell me what you think! :) For me to be able to keep writing and know where to go it's important that I hear your guys' opinion on the matter, so please, please tell me what you think :)**

**And I'm really sorry, ugh, I'm annoyed at how short of a chapter I just wrote, I'm really, really sorry. I know it was a little rushed. But I hope you were surprised at the end there! I hope you liked it, even if I think it was horrible. I'm sorry. I hate having to write filler chapters, but it was very necessary.**


	6. Chapter Six, Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, or the song in this chapter, the song is "Forgiven" By Within Temptation!**

**Authors Note: --PLEASE READ-- My dear friends, I don't know if you watched this weeks episode of Grey's or not, but I just watched it....And I feel pathetic...SO SO pathetic, because I'm crying. That's right. I'm sitting here crying while I write this. I am so angry at the show right now that I just wanted to warn you some of the love/hate relationship I'm feeling for it might be displayed in this chapter. You have been warned. But maybe it wont be so bad ******

**Chapter Six, Forgive and Forget**

**'**_When you forget something, _

_something you know you should remember,_

_it's hard to think of anything except what you can't think of,_

_Because piecing together what you don't remember _

_will never be enough to form a memory_

_That's why forgetting is one of the scariest things to do.'_

Hadassah stared at her father, as his eyes flickered open, "Dad?" Her voice came out less then a whisper.

The man blinked at her, but didn't say anything. He had a confused look in his eyes.

All of Hadassah's knowledge as a doctor seemed to leave her at that moment. She didn't know what she should do. "George?" She asked, looking up at him.

He put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Just remember Dassah, he's been in a coma for eight years, we don't know--" He broke off.

"His brain activity." She finished for him, before looking down at her father once more. "Dad? You don't have to talk...That's alright...You haven't talked in a while...But just...Nod if you can understand me." She said, in a gentle voice.

Her father nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

Izzie went inside the patients room to find a young woman, probably about twenty years old, with reddish brown hair, and bright blue eyes, she was very pretty, but had dried blood down her face, coming from a gash on her forehead, and had many broken bones, and bruises, they didn't have tests back yet, so they didn't know if any internal damage had been done.

"Kylie Collins? I'm Doctor Stevens, I'll be taking care of you while your here with us, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Was the only answer that Izzie got from her.

"Well, we'll get you on some anesthetics and you'll feel better." She said gently.

"I don't need anesthetics!" Kylie argued. "I don't want anesthetics! I want to be at the bottom of a lake right now!"

Izzie had been informed that the girl had been saved by her neighbor when she had tried to commit suicide in a lake nearby her home. "We're just going to get some tests taken, and then let you get some rest." Izzie said, after a moment of eerie silence.

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah looked up at George, and in a moment she was hugging him. "He's awake! Oh George he's awake!" She said as she hugged him tightly, tears forming in her eyes at the joy of the moment. She was going to have her father back. George spun her around as he hugged her, glad for his friend. He didn't think that anyone deserved this as much as Dassah did. He was so happy for her, and he was proud of her. As a friend, he was proud of where she'd gone as a doctor. Here she had come into the hospital, hardly able to say a word to any of the doctor's, and now here she was. A fully capable doctor, and George loved to see her this happy. It was a wonderful moment. Too wonderful to last.

"Wh-Where am I?" Croaked a voice from the bed, and Dassah rushed to the chair by the bed once more.

"It's alright, you're in the hospital. I'll explain everything soon." Hadassah said, taking her fathers hand and squeezing it.

"Wh-Who are you? Who am I?" He asked, after a moment of silence.

The look on Hadassah's face when her father said these words was heart breaking. The tears of joy that had been on her face became something else, those tears were ones of utter misery. Hadassah leaped from her chair and ran from the room. Leaving George standing there alone for a moment, before he rushed after her, as he went by he called to another intern. "I want brain scans for that patient, give them to me as soon as you get them back." He instructed, before running after Dassah.

~*~*~*~*~

'_Couldn't save you from the start,_

_I love you so it hurts my soul.'_

When George caught up to her, she was in the same room she had run to on her first day here, when she'd been struggling in the new environment. George had sat here with Dassah many times in the past few months, and now if he knew something was wrong, he always knew where to find her.

The tears had stopped. Which surprised George. Dassah wasn't a cry baby, but she cried a lot when something really meant so much to her. So why did George see that hardened look in her eyes? It worried him.

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry...." He whispered softly in her ear. Pulling her closer to him and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, thankful for the comfort of a good friend. But she still didn't cry.

"You don't have to do this." George told her gently.

"Do what?" She said, in a small voice. A voice so much like the one she used when she first arrived at Seattle Grace.

"You don't have to tough it out. You're dad doesn't remember you. It's okay to cry about that." He told her softly, without letting go of her. She needed someone to be there for her, and George would be there.

"I...I thought I was finally going to have my father. I thought I would finally stop being alone..." Dassah replied, in a choked voice. And then the tears came back.

"You're not alone." George told her, surprised to have heard her say so. "I'm going to be here for you know matter what. And not just me, you've worked your way into the hearts of so many people here, even if you don't know it."

~*~*~*~*~

"Jacob Darelong, 24 years old, was in a house that caught on fire, severe burns, broken legs due to jumping out of a second story window." The report was pitiable enough. But the man laying on the hospital bed was not. The nurses usually did everything in their power to make the patients comfortable. It was, at least, part of their job. But not today. Not for Mr. Darelong. Because his story had spread. No one liked him much. Not at all. He hadn't had the best of luck in choosing a hospital to go to, that was for sure. Not when his ex girlfriend worked there. The ex-girlfriend whose sweet temper, kind heart, and compassionate attitude had made just about anyone who came in regular contact with her to like her.

But no one wanted to tell her that he was there.

_Can you forgive me for trying again? _

_Your silence makes me hold my breath,_

_Oh time has passed you by._

_~*~*~*~*~_

Kylie Collins needed surgery or she would die. But she was refusing it. She said that she wanted to die, that that had been her aim, and that if Joseph hadn't pulled her from that lake that she would have been dead, and it all would've been over.

Now it was Izzie's job to get this patient to accept the surgery that she needed.

"Why did you do it?" Izzie asked, upon entering the room, to find Kylie staring at the wall with a sad hopelessness.

She did not answer.

"Tell me why you did it." Izzie wasn't asking, it wasn't a question.

After a short silence, Kylie answered in a quavering voice. "I was engaged..." She said, softly. "I was engaged, and them my fiancé went off to war. He went off to war and he never came back. He got himself killed, and he had promised he would come back and we would get married." Kylie said, looking at Izzie with eyes full of tears. "He didn't come back to me. So now I want to go to him."

Izzie felt a pang in her chest as she looked at the girl. Izzie no longer saw a stubborn patient, who needed serious help. She saw a girl who had had her heart broken, and didn't know how to keep on going.

_Oh for so long I tried to shield you from the world,_

_Oh you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am, left in silence_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meredith and Christina looked from the patients bed, to one another. Normally, they would have rushed to be able to be on whatever surgeries the patient needed, but not this time. "You can have him." They both said at the same time.

"Maybe if we just go...Someone else will come along and help him instead?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Do you think we could go without anyone noticing?" Christina asked, unwillingly glancing at the patient, who was Jacob Darelong.

Meredith shrugged, glancing at Jacob. "We can't just leave him without a Doctor."

"I say we can. He has it coming." Christina argued.

"Maybe _he_ does, but we don't, and we'll lose our jobs if we just leave him." Meredith weighed her options, give this jerk what he deserved, or keep her job, she couldn't decide.

"Think we could get some intern to come?" Christina suggested.

"No, Hadassah is an intern, they all know her, they won't want to help this jerk."

"Well we need to get someone." Christina said, folding her arms. "Because I am not going to help this guy get better. I would have pushed him out the window of that house if I'd been there, he wouldn't have had to jump."

"You know I can _hear_ you two." Said a voice from the bed, and they both looked over.

"Doesn't matter to us. We'd tell you to your face how we feel about you. Besides, your the patient, we're not threatened by you." Meredith informed him, keeping her tone as calm as she could. They had all grown rather fond of Hadassah, and didn't like the man who had hurt her.

"I'm paging Derek. Derek will do it for me." Meredith decided.

"I am so glad you have connections." Christina looked relieved, as she threw a glare at Jacob and exited the room.

_You gave up the fight,_

_You left me behind,_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_All that's done is forgiven,_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside,_

_All that's done is forgiven_

Izzie sat down at the end of Kylie's bed and said gently. "Listen Kylie. I know what you're going through, I know it's hard but--"

"How could you know what I'm going through?!" She interrupted.

"I lost my fiancé too!" Izzie told her, "I know how it feels. I know you want to give up. I _know_. But as surprising as it seems, life _does_ go on...I'm married now. Married to someone wonderful. His name is Alex, and he's great. And _you_, you have the chance to find someone wonderful too. And I think you already have."

"What do you mean?" Sniffed Kylie, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That Joseph, the man who pulled you from the lake, the man who saved your life. When he came in here with you, I saw the way his eyes looked, I saw that worry. He loves you."

"Joseph?" Kylie asked, in a surprised voice.

"Don't waste your life. Because this is going to pass by, all of it will, and then you'll wish you had had more time. Don't give it up. Get that surgery. Get the surgery, and then give Joseph a chance." Izzie encouraged.

Kylie's eyes filled with tears once more, but she nodded slowly. "Okay..." She agreed.

_I watched the clouds drifting away,_

_But still the sun can't warm my face,_

_I know it was destined to go wrong,_

_You were looking for the great escape,_

_To chase your demons away._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here are the test results Doctor O'Malley." The intern handed him the papers.

"Thanks." George said, as he opened the file and looked over the sheets of paper. He was standing just outside the room where Dassah still sat.

After he had read through the papers, he went inside the room and put a hand on Dassah's shoulder. "These are your fathers test results." He told her gently. "He's brain activity is normal....We're going to run more tests and try to figure out why he forgot everything...But your father is perfectly sane. As far as we can tell, he's perfectly mentally healthy. So I'm going to ask you to do something Dassah.....Go talk to him, he doesn't remember you, but you go talk to him. Get to know him. He's your dad."

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world,_

_Oh, you couldn't face this freedom on your own,_

_And here I am, left in silence._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George was only going to walk by, he had other things he was on his way to do. But the way Meredith and Izzie and Christina stopped the whispering they were doing in the hallway when he walked by made him curious.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at them all one by one.

They all looked at each other, with unsure looks on their faces. Then Christina stepped in front of the door to the patients room they were standing next to.

"What are you doing?" George was starting to get suspicious. "Whose in there? Guys! Tell me whose in there!"

"Jacob Darelong." Meredith said, after some hesitation.

They were right to worry about telling George. He was filled with sudden anger, and tried to push past them to get into the room. "We don't think you should go in there." Christina told him.

"Let me in!" George argued.

"Sorry George." Izzie said, shaking her head.

_You gave up the fight, _

_You left me behind, _

_All that's done is forgiven._

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside,_

_All that's done is forgiven_

~*~*~*~*~

"You used to tell me that you trusted me to be a Doctor, you said that most doctors were cold hearted because they saw so much death, but you would tell me that you trusted me to keep a warm heart." Hadassah told her father, as she sat beside him, her voice animated as she spoke to him. And her father was ready to listen. He was more then ready to learn all he could about the daughter he had forgotten.

"What else would I say?" He asked, almost as eagerly as she told.

"You would tell me that you trusted me to be a doctor....And then you would tell me that the only condition was that I couldn't fall in love with one...You always said it teasingly of course, but I think you meant it. I think you didn't want me to marry someone cold...You were very prejudice against doctors, but you always supported me."

"And have you?" He asked her, with a smile.

"Have I what?" She asked him, confused.

"Have you fallen in love with a doctor?" Her father asked her, with a warm smile.

Hadassah hesitated, the answer was easy to think, but not so easy to give. "Yes..." She said, after a moment of silence. "But I think you would love him. He's got a very warm heart. He's so kind. And he's a great friend. I really do love him, and he doesn't know it of course, but I think you would say that he's an exception to the rule."

"Can I meet him? What's his name?"

"You'll meet him, he's my best friend of course you'll meet him, but you can't tell him this conversation....And his name is George." She said, lighting up just talking about him. Her father could see how much she loved this man just by the look in her eyes when she said his name.

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong, why did you leave me in silence?_

George didn't want to eavesdrop, but he had come to tell Dassah about Jacob. He wanted to be able to tell her, to be there for her. But he had stopped to make sure he wouldn't be interupting anything when he had heard this conversation. All thoughts of Jacob being there were forgotten, he could only stand there, one hand on the doorknob. George closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door. What was he going to do? His best friend said she was in love with him! He didn't want to hurt her again! Should he just not even mention it? But what if she said something? What would he tell her? The scariest part was, was that George thought that he might have feelings for her too. But he didn't want to risk there friendship by a relationship, even if he did think he just might love her in return. This wasn't something sudden. He'd been battling his feelings for weeks now. But hearing this conversation had just made everything come out. For a long time he'd tried to convince himself he only had sisterly love for Dassah. But it was more then that. But he could never risk there friendship. He didn't want to lose her. And he was afraid they would get into a fight again like they had before. But George came to the conclusion that he did, indeed, love her.

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done is forgiven,_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside,_

_All that's done is forgiven._

_~*~*~*~_

_'It's hard to forget things, It's frightening,_

_But it doesn't always have to be so bad, sometimes you just have to accept it,_

_and then maybe the memories will start to come back,_

_because it seems like you never remember something,_

_Until you move on, and stop trying to remember it,_

_We just have to keep moving on.'_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors note: Well my friends, I hope you liked it! I"m sorry once again for typos, once more I write this chapter late into the night. I need to stop doing that. Sorry for mistakes! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter Seven, I'll Say Yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or the song in this chapter. The song is Stay (Beside Me) by Santana**

**I'm sorry if this Chapter is short but I hope you like it anyway! I'm really excited about this one! **

**Chapter Seven, I'll Say Yes**

'_Choices, why are they so hard to make?_

_It's hard to choose yes or no?_

_Right or left? Love or hate? _

_It's hard to choose to say what you feel,_

_It's hard to choose which to say, 'I love you' or 'Goodbye'_

_Leave or stay? Forward or back? Right or wrong?_

_Life is full of choices. None of them are easy._

_All of them are important.'_

George took a deep breath, and opened the door, walking inside he said trying to act normal as he could. "Hey Dassah, hello Mr. Layne." George greeted with a smile.

"Are the test results back yet?" Hadassah asked eagerly.

"Not yet." George told her gently. "Soon. I'll tell you right away. Doctor Bailey has a Cardiac Surgery she wanted me to ask if you wanted to scrub in on? She said she'd understand if you needed the day off...But she thinks you'll want in on this one."

"A Cardiac Surgery?" Hadassah asked excitedly, before glancing at her father.

"That's alright. You go ahead, I don't really know how you could be but I can tell your excited about it. Good luck." He told her, with a warm smile.

"Thank you, dad." She said, with a smile, before turning to hurry out of the room to find Bailey. "Oh wait!" She said, stopping, and turning around with a smile. "Dad, this is my friend George...George, you know this is my dad." She said cheerfully before turning to leave. George was impressed. He thought she was taking everything happening with her father very well.

"You're daughter is on her way to being an amazing surgeon." George told Mr. Layne, in a little bit more of a proud voice then he meant too. He was proud of Dassah. But he wasn't sure openly showing his affection for her was a good idea just then after the conversation he had overheard. "Well Mr. Layne--"

"You can call me Henry.--I mean, that's what Hadassah told me my name was." He said, looking a little amused. Okay, so _he_ was taking it well too.

"Okay Henry." George said, with a smile. "You appear to be in perfect health. You're muscles are going to be pretty weak because you've been lying here for eight years, but that's normal. So we're going to get you through some physical therapy before we send you home. We also want to run a few more scans, to try and figure out why you can't remember anything, alright?"

"Alright. Sounds good." Henry said, cheerfully. The man seemed so happy, it amazed George. He took it all with such a good attitude, having been in a coma for eight years! "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm just doing my job." George assured Henry, smiling at him.

"No, I don't mean that, I mean thank you because Dassah tells me you've taken care of her from the day she started here. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be." Henry told George, he cared very much about his daughter, even if he didn't remember his life, he loved Dassah already like he _knew_ he should love his daughter. It was sort of automatic.

"I promise you, that Dassah has been so much better to me since she's been here then I've been to her." George told him. He meant it too. Hadassah meant so much to him, whenever he was upset or angry about anything, she always managed to make him see the brighter side of every situation.

~*~*~*~*~

When Hadassah found Bailey she was preparing for the surgery, while speaking with a woman who was tall and dark haired, but friendly looking. When Hadassah approached Bailey smiled approvingly at her. "Glad you chose to join us Doctor Layne, how's your father?"

"He's doing well, thank you." Hadassah said, smiling. Wondering who the other woman was.

"Doctor Layne, this is Doctor Karron Fletcher, from a hospital in Dallas, she's going to be participating in the surgery today." Doctor Bailey introduced. "Doctor Fletcher, Doctor Layne is the intern I was speaking to you about."

"I've heard good things about you Doctor Layne, it's a pleasure to meet you." Doctor Fletcher told Hadassah, shaking her hand with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Doctor, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

~*~*~*~*~

"When am I going to get out of here?" Jacob Darelong demanded his voice impatient. He hated being in a hospital period. But it was worse being in a hospital where everyone he came in contact with hated him because of his ex girlfriend.

"Instead of worrying about when your getting out of here, you should worry about recovering fully. You'll be needing your strength if any of Doctor Layne's friends find out you're here." Derek told him, he hated the man just as much as anyone else. But he was a little better at keeping himself composed.

"Look. That was a long time ago. I _could have changed_." Jacob argued, anger rising in his voice.

"I highly doubt that. From your tone. I would watch your back while you're here." Derek said, before leaving.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys!" George said cheerfully as he sat down at a table with Alex, Izzie, Christina, and Meredith.

They all greeted him, and he found he had interrupted a conversation about Jacob. Annoyed at being reminded of the man, but pleased to hear them all talking about how angry he made _them_ too, made George at least a little bit happy, he was glad Dassah had found a place here. All of the others seemed to hate the man who'd hurt her.

"Speaking of Layne." Christina said, as she took a bite of her food. "I hear she's about to be offered a really good job."

The others around the table began making exclamations about 'Yeah I heard!' or 'It's supposed to be _really _good."

It was a few minutes before George found an opportunity to interrupt and say. "Anyone want to explain what we're all talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" Meredith asked him, surprised.

"There's this Doctor in town, Doctor Fletcher. She's from a hospital in Dallas. Aparently, she made a deal with the Chief, and she's going to hire an intern to come to their hospital. I'm surprised you haven't heard." Izzie explained to him, evidently very surprised, in fact, all of them looked a little shocked he hadn't heard.

"And why do you think it's going to be Dassah?" George asked, trying to keep his voice sounding like innocent curiosity, instead of concern. He knew he should be happy if Dassah had an opportunity for a good job. But he wasn't happy. This would mean she would move to Dallas right?

"Well Doctor Fletcher has been asking Bailey for advice, and I think that Bailey favors Dassah over the other interns. That's why Dassah was offered that Cardiac Surgery today." Christina told George. "Personally, I think she deserves it." Christina had come from thinking very little of Layne, to thinking that she had a lot of potential. She thought she deserved the job. But it would be sad to see her go.

"So if the surgery goes well, she'll almost definitely have the job?" George asked, no longer able to hide his discomfort with the idea.

"This is a good thing George, what's the problem?" Meredith asked, concerned.

"It'll just be sad to see a friend go." George said, trying to even out his voice once more. "But you're right. She deserves it. I hope she gets the job." That was only halfway the truth. George did think she deserved it. But he didn't really want her to get the job. He didn't want her to leave. "I'm not really hungry. You can have this." George said, pushing his tray towards the others, and then leaving before any of them could stop him.

_Stay, Beside me, Don't go away_

_Cause if you leave me I will lose my inspiration._

_I don't want to be another victim of frustration._

~*~*~*~*~

The surgery went surprisingly well, it went by smooth and easy, no complications. Dassah left the O.R. feeling very happy. She was on her way to tell George how it had gone when she was stopped. "Doctor Layne!" Called a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Doctor Fletcher walking over to her, smiling. "You did very well in that surgery. I'm impressed." Doctor Fletcher said, smiling.

"Thank you." Was all Dassah could say, she had gained much more confidence then when she'd first arrived, but she could still be rather shy.

"I wanted to make you an offer." Doctor Fletcher said, taking some papers out of a bag she was holding and handing them to Dassah. "To work with us in Dallas. We'd love to have you on board. You'd get a nice pay raise, and it would be a good experience. And I made a deal with your Chief of Surgery and if you ever wanted to come back a job would be open to you."

Hadassah wasn't sure what to say at first, the idea was very exciting, but she still wasn't sure that was the right choice. "That's a very generous offer Doctor Fletcher, but do you mind if I think it over for a while before I make a decision?"

"Of course not. Those papers have my contact information, so just call me when you make your decision. If you decide to join us, you can fill out your information on those sheets and we can get you started within a few days." Doctor Fletcher told her, with a smile.

"Thank you, I"ll be sure to give you a call."

_Stay, Please guide me,_

_I need your love, that I may see,_

_Below, above, and all around is all confusion._

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was walking out to her car, it had been a long surgery, and the sky was beginning to turn dark in the evening. She'd told her father goodbye, but hadn't been able to find George. She figured she'd just think about it, and then tell him in the morning. She would ask his opinion. His opinion mattered to her. As she walked through the parking lot, she heard her name being called, and she paused and turned, to see George running over to her. "Hey." He said, a little breathlessly.

"Hey! I was looking for you." Hadassah said, with a smile.

"How did the surgery go?" George tried to make his voice sound casual, but inside he was preparing himself to be told she was going to Dallas.

_You're the only one that breaks the spell of all illusion,_

_Take me, I belong only to you._

"It went great, George! It all ran smoothly! And Doctor Fletcher offered me a job, I told her I had to think about it, I wanted to ask your opinion." Hadassah told George, all in one breath. Anxious to hear his opinion. The job seemed like a great opportunity, and she was leaning towards it. But she had become so at home at Seattle Grace, would she really want to leave? She didn't want to leave George either. But they could keep in touch, couldn't they? And Doctor Fletcher said that the Chief had told her that she would be welcome to come back any time. She didn't know what to choose.

George was silent for a long moment, as rain began to fall from the cloudy, evening sky. "I'm your friend Dassah---"

"Of course you are!" She said, quickly. Wondering what he was talking about.

"I mean, as your friend, I should tell you that this job is a great opportunity, and that you should go for it. That's what I should tell you." George said, looking at her in the eyes, "But I can't tell you that..." George said, taking a step towards her. "So I have to say this instead...I need you to stay here. Don't go. I'm telling you Dassah, don't go."

_Your love, coming down like a gentle rain_

_To soothe my pain, gently,_

_Oh won't you stay?_

"I won't..." She said softly, looking at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't go..." He repeated, his voice quiet. "Just don't go."

"George. I'm not going, I'm not going!" She repeated, she didn't understand the look on his face. Taking out the papers Doctor Fletcher had given her. "I won't go!" She smiled gently at him, she wasn't sad not to go, she would be content at Seattle Grace. She'd come to think of the place as home.

"Thank you." He said, his voice softer then ever, as he leaned down and kissed her, the rain began to pour down on them harder. But neither of the two noticed.

Hadassah pulled away quickly. "George, don't. Not again." She didn't want to go through the same kind of pain as she had before. She was sure that it was going to be the situation as the last time. Sure that if this happened, they wouldn't speak for months.

George's eyes clouded slightly, "I'm sorry." He said, taking a step backwards. "I thought that you had feelings....I mean... I thought it might work out."

Hadassah looked at George, she didn't understand. What was he saying? Did he really want to be with her this time? _Did_ it mean something this time?

"You mean...You mean it this time?" She asked him, staring up into his eyes. His eyes that she thought were so beautiful, so incredibly kind.

George nodded, looking at her, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say. He loved her.

Knowing that George really did care, knowing that he meant it, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her that it was a mistake. Knowing that he wanted to be with her. She could have cried with the overwhelming happiness she felt. Then they kissed again, the papers in her hands that Doctor Fletcher had given her blew away in the wind, and the rain poured down. Both of them happier then they could ever remember feeling.

_Stay, Please guide me,_

_I need your love, that I may see,_

_Below, above, and all around is all confusion._

_'Choices are hard, but thats why it's so great we have others around us._

_Because it's good to know that you have support, _

_People who are there when you need them,_

_and people who need you too._

_One of the easiest choices there can be is to stick with those who need you. _

_Because you need them too.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: Okay....So it's true...I fail at romance...But I hope you liked it anyway! I hope I wasn't too lovey dovey or anything like that....Eh..I don't know if I liked it....But I tried! And that's what counts right? That may have been the cheesiest thing of all time...**


	8. Chapter Eight, Happily Oblivious Now

**Author's Note : Two Apologies, my wonderful friends,**

**Apology one: I think I have a weird habit of celebrating holidays early on Fanfic, so, as you may have guessed...Merry Christmas! That's right...It's a Christmas chapter! I needed an 'in between' chapter, for between now and what I have planned next. Enjoy the cheeriness while it lasts!....Cause it won't last long (Not even till the end of the chapter unfortunately)....Okay so it probably won't be very cheerful at all...But maybe a little! I'm sorry for celebrating really early! It's not even Thanksgiving yet! But my suggestion would be to grab a cup of coco, get on a cozy red or green sweater, turn on some Christmas music, and try and get into the mood with me :) Thanks! **

**Apology Two: This may very well be my last chapter until December, --Which makes it good to be a Christmas one right?-- I'm participating in National Novel Writing Month next month, and I won't have any chance to work on this fanfic, but I"ll try to write in December! I apologize for the gap! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! --I might add one more chapter before November but I don't think I'll have time--**

**Oh and random fact of the day! I just got some Grey's soundtracks! So that will help me be inspired to write this chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or the song :) The song is "I Know Who Took the Milk and Cookies" by Kina Grannis I recommend listening to the song while you read this :) It's beautiful. And it sounds to me like a song that would be pretty to be played on Grey's, that's why I put it in this chapter :)**

**Chapter Eight, Happily Oblivious Now**

_'Don't you love that feeling?_

_That one you get when you're with that person,_

_the one who you completely and totally love,_

_That feeling puts you into a kind of oblivion,_

_A kind of joy that blinds you to everything except the joy,'_

"What are you getting her for Christmas?" Izzie asked George as they walked down the hallways of the hospital.

"I don't know Iz, I'm concentrating on my patients right now. So _they_ can go home for Christmas." George answered, though he looked amused.

"You have to do something great for her!....You know, I don't trust you to have that responsibility, I'm going to have to plan it for you--" Izzie started saying, with teasing threatening in her voice. Yet she seemed almost serious.

"No, don't do that, I want to do something for her without help. It should be me. You know?" George said, as he thought it over.

"Excellent George! I'm proud of you. Just don't forget." Izzie cautioned, she had been determined to make sure George and Dassah worked out. She liked Doctor Layne. And George was her best friend. She wanted them to work out.

"I won't forget....Hey Izzie, what day is Christmas again?" George joked.

"Not funny George!" Izzie smacked him in the arm, looking amused nonetheless, and walked off.

_~*~*~*~*~_

"Merry early Christmas George." Hadassah told him, sitting down with him in the cafeteria, a smile on her face.

"Merry early Christmas to you too," George said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's your day been so far?"

"Good, I've already been in the O.R. twice today! Twice! Simple surgeries, but it was still something, and Doctor Bailey let me handle most of it on my own."

"That's great!" George said enthusiastically.

"What about you?" Dassah asked him cheerfully.

"I have a surgery in an hour." George told her, before getting to his feet. "Didn't Bailey say that your dad was stable?"

"She says that I can take him home for Christmas, but then bring him back in right afterwards. But he gets to come home tonight, so we get a couple days before Christmas too." Hadassah told him excitedly.

"Well that's perfect, because my mom loved having you on Thanksgiving, and wants to know if you can come over tonight and have dinner with us? Both you and your dad." George asked hopefully, his family seemed to get along with Dassah nicely, and he was eager for them to get to know her even better now. His mother had been absolutely thrilled when she heard that Dassah and George had started dating. She had said that she had known from the moment she met Hadassah that they were perfect for each other.

"That's really kind of you all." Hadassah said, standing up as well. "But even if it's not Christmas yet, this whole time of year should be for your family...You already let me interfere on your Thanksgiving!"

"You're not supposed to say no." George said, in a teasing voice. He put an arm around her and said gently. "It's not intruding Dassah, you're my girlfriend, you're _supposed_ to come over for a Christmas dinner! Besides, it's not even Christmas, though I think mom is planning to invite you to that too."

"Well, I guess, since I'm not allowed to refuse." Dassah said cheerfully, causing George to smile.

"Great, do you just want to ride back with me after work then? And I can bring you and your dad back afterwards to get your car?" He offered.

"That sounds great George." She said, smiling at him.

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was just about to enter a patients room, it wasn't her patient, but she didn't have anything to do at the moment, so she had chosen a random room and decided to make sure everything was going well for the patient. She was just opening the door when she heard the urgent voice of Doctor Yang behind her. "Layne! Wait a minute!' But Hadassah had already entered room.

That's when she saw Jacob.

She froze in her tracks, before looking over her shoulder at Doctor Yang. She couldn't really speak, anger and confusion flooded through her. She grabbed the clipboard sitting at the end of the patients bed, looked at it, then threw it down again. "Three weeks?" She asked, disbelievingly, looking at Jacob. "You've been here for three weeks?!" The anger was starting to reach her voice, and she fought to keep herself calm.

"Doctor Layne, I think you should leave." Doctor Yang said, when she entered the room, glancing from Hadassah to Jacob.

"How did I not know about this?" Hadassah asked, trying to keep her voice respectful to Doctor Yang. "How did anyone _fail_ to tell me this?"

"We thought....We sort of thought that George would tell you. He didn't tell you?" Christina asked her, though she knew the answer.

"No George didn't tell me. Why didn't George tell me?" Hadassah said, continuing to struggle with keeping her voice calm.

"George?' Snorted a voice from the hospital bed. "You're still friends with that loser?"

"No Jacob. No I'm not." Hadassah said, angrily turning to face him. "No. I'm not friends with George. I'm dating George. And you best not call one of our people a loser, since we're your doctors." She said, in a voice that was almost threatening.

"You're dating him? That's probably the most hilarious thing I've heard in quite a long time." Jacob gave a bitter laugh.

"Stop laughing! George is so much more amazing then you ever were!" She said angrily.

"He's a loser, Hadassah. You could do much better." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"You're lucky I didn't know you were here before, when you were in really bad condition." She said, glaring at him then leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~

"George. Why didn't you tell me?" Hadassah asked, the next time she saw George, which happened to be that evening as she was preparing to leave the hospital.

"Tell you what?" George asked, with genuine confusion written on his face.

"About Jacob." Hadassah explained, she was still pretty upset but she had calmed down quite a lot.

"Oh..." George said, a look of realization on his face. "I'm really sorry Dassah, I meant to tell you, but I never had a good opportunity. I'm sorry." He said, feeling guilty for having forgot to tell her.

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner with the O'Malley's was wonderful. Hadassah was thoroughly impressed by George's mother's cooking. They all had a wonderful time together, and Hadassah thought it was great to have her dad around. Hadassah was able to forget about everything concerning Jacob and just enjoy Christmas with the people she considered the most wonderful in the world.

_I walk into the kitchen__  
__Momma's standing by the stove__  
__Daddy's at the mirror trying on his brand new coat_

Hadassah had led a lonely life, but since she had come to Seattle Grace she had felt less of that loneliness, all this time George had been so good and kind to her, she couldn't feel lonely when she had George. And now she had her father back too, which was something she had never expected, it made the world such a happy place. She even felt like part of the family when she was with the O'Malley's. George's mother treated her with so much kindness, and his brothers teased her as if she were their sister. She felt like she wasn't alone. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Dassah!" George called to her from the kitchen a little while after dinner.

Hadassah stood up and went into the kitchen to see what George wanted, he was looking out the window into the back yard, and he smiled at her. "Snow." He said, pointing to the window, as he put an arm around her.

"I love snow. Have I ever mentioned how much I love snow?" Dassah said, nothing could have been more wonderful.

_When he rings the bell  
We'll gather 'round and watch it snow  
With gingerbread and cider spiced with nutmeg in the cold_

George drove her home instead of driving her back to the hospital to get her car like planned. He said that he didn't want her to try to drive home right after it had snowed, and that he would pick her up for work the next day. Hadassah wasn't particularly worried about getting into an accident. But it had been a very kind gesture, and she was thankful for it.

Everything seemed so perfect, it was as if nothing could possibly be wrong. But isn't it horrible how sometimes bad things strike when we least expect them? Everything for Hadassah changed in less then five minutes after George dropped her and her father off at her home. Her father collapsed on the floor, he wasn't breathing. She did everything she could think to do as a doctor but her thoughts were clouded with panic and she couldn't think straight, she needed to get him to the hospital, so she called George.

_Stockings on the mantle with our names embroidered red  
We'll try to hang the mistletoe above our parents' heads_

"George?! Something's wrong with my dad, I don't have my car, I need you to come back!" Dassah spoke in panic into the phone.

"Dassah, I'm coming, calm down now...You know what to do until I get there, you're a doctor. Just take a deep breath, and think, do whatever you can for him until I get there."

"Okay. I'll try." Dassah's voice wavered as she tried to calm herself, but tears were clouding her eyes.

"Dassah." George said, before he hung up. "Don't worry, okay? I'm coming." He assured her, she was extremely grateful that he could keep his voice calm and gentle when she was in the midst of panic.

_Riding down the hill now we'll go faster on our sleds  
Tonight, we'll sleep on sofas 'cause our parents sold our beds_

Doctor Bailey had not allowed Hadassah into the room while they were trying to help her father. She was in too bad a state of worry to be of any real help, and Bailey knew the best thing she could do for Doctor Layne just then was to make her leave the room.

Of course George stayed with her as she paced back and forth outside the door, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what happened, he was just fine, I don't know what happened!" Hadassah sobbed, and George stopped her from pacing back and forth any longer, and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. She appreciated the comfort, but her sobs continued.

"It's Christmas time! This shouldn't be happening! This shouldn't--This shouldn't be-- It shouldn't happen George! It shouldn't happen, it shouldn't happen...It shouldn't happen." She repeated over and over again, as she cried into his shoulder.

_Now that we are grown  
We have to fly back home  
But that's okay_

"Whatever happens Dassah. Just remember, that I'm here, I'm going to be here for you. You won't be alone, remember that you'll never be alone. I'm here. Whatever happens, remember that you'll never be alone. I'm here. Okay?" George said softly to her, holding her close to him and doing what he could to comfort her. There was nothing else he could do.

Doctor Bailey entered the room with a grave look on her face, she thought that Layne was a truly excelent doctor, but she also thought she was a nice girl, and she felt horible for having to deliver bad news to her. "I'm so sorry, Doctor Layne." Came Bailey's gentle voice. "I'm so sorry."

_It's worth it all  
Because Christmas time  
It always will remind us that  
We'll never be alone_

_'Don't you just love that feeling? _

_The world feels perfect and right,_

_Perfectly unaware of sorrows or fear or anything that's not love,_

_We all love that feeling, but is it worth it?_

_because every time that feeling comes, _

_Reality comes too, _

_it doesn't knock on your door,_

_It doesn't wait patiently outside,_

_It crashes in before anything can stop it.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of hospital stuff in the last few chapters, it'll be more about patients later...Remember this was a little bit of a filler Chapter. I'm sorry about that. **


	9. Chapter Nine, From a Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or the songs in this chapter, I hope this one will be super long to make up for the loss of November, I have three songs picked out for it, they are "Cambridge" and "Walking Away" both by Kina Grannis ((I sure use her lyrics a lot don't I?)) another is "Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift,**

**Warning: This chapter is going to be a little depressing. But aren't all of my chapters a little depressing? Enjoy if you can! **

**Authors Note: So since the start of this fanfiction, I have had three of my four favorite characters in here,(George, Christina, Izzie) and I was writing and I was like... Why hasn't my other favorite character been here yet? (Lexie) I think it's because I always thought George and Lexie would make a cute couple so I didn't want her to interfere with Dassah and George, which was likely to happen, if I were to write her into the story (Because, the story writes itself, I can't control it! :) know what I mean?) But I decided that she deserved a place in the story, because she's been a good friend of George...And I hate to tell you all this, but George is going to need a friend by the end of this chapter, so Lexie is going to be here, but unless some of you really want there to be, there won't be any Lexie/George. :) She's not in this chapter a whole lot, but I sort of opened it up for her to make her way into the fanfiction a little more.**

**Chapter Nine, From a Distance**

'_Distance is a strange thing,_

_being distant from something, or someone,_

_Distance can heal and hurt,_

_it can reopen wounds that had started to heal,_

_it can heal wounds that you thought would stay forever,_

_it can kill friendships, relationships, it can kill love_

_It can kill it, or it can make it stronger,_

_because there's nothing like distance to make you see what you left behind.'_

It was March, it had been three months since Hadassah's father had died, it had been a hard time in her life and it still was, but things life had kept going, and Hadassah had been forced to move on and go with it.

She sat alone however, at a table for two in a five star restaurant. The centerpiece of the table was a single red rose in a thin glass vase. It had appeared beautiful and elegant when Hadassah had first entered the restaurant, but the longer she sat there the more boring and frustrating the very sight of the flower was. What was she even doing? Sitting in a fancy black dress with her hair pulled back elegantly. Where was he? This was starting to get ridiculous! She looked at a clock hanging on a wall nearby and felt rather sick. She had been sitting there for two hours. The first hour had flown by rather quickly, because she had been looking forward to tonight all week. This would have been the first time in a month that her and George would have been able to sit down and have a meal together. She saw him all the time at work, but it wasn't the same. Even when they were just friends they had gotten lunch together every day, and now here she was sitting alone in a five star restaurant.

"Miss? Would you like to order some appetizers to hold you until your date comes?" Asked the waiter, who had been patient with her for the entire two hours. She felt a little bad for him, having to help a costumer who wasn't even ordering anything, she was just sitting there looking pathetic.

"No, I think I'm just going to go..." Hadassah said after a short pause. "Thanks though," She said, leaving the waiter a tip despite not having ordered anything. He'd been sympathetic, which she had been thankful for.

"If you don't mind me saying, if he stood you up it's not worth it." The waiter said, gently.

"Thanks. But he's just busy. We're doctors. He's busy." She said, forcing a smile as she left the restaurant. Despite the excuses she made for George being busy, she herself didn't believe it. He'd been working a lot lately and he would have been able to get off work for a couple hours. She had, and she thought she had a little more excuse to be busy, considering she was about to take her exam and hopefully become a resident. Hopefully. So if anyone had an excuse to be busy. It was her.

_Just give it to me quick  
Are you coming home?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

To be fair, George really had just forgotten. He hadn't meant to stand Hadassah up. And he hadn't decided to be late. He'd just forgotten. So that's why he was at work while Hadassah was sitting in a restaurant by herself. He had asked Bailey if he could be part of a surgery she was doing, that was really exciting and she had let him scrub in. Then a couple trauma cases had been brought in that he'd been included in, and his evening had been many exciting events.

He had no clue that he had forgotten.

So that's why he was so confused when Hadassah wouldn't talk to him when she came into work that day. He'd spotted her walking down the halls a few times, and he'd called her name but she'd acted like she hadn't heard him. What was going on? He had no idea. So he was thankful when he ran into her a little while later, she was walking straight towards him so she really didn't have anyway to avoid him this time. And she tried to walk by him as if hoping he wouldn't notice her. "Dassah!" He said, taking her by the arm and leading her to the room where they had talked so many times before, "What's up?" He asked her with a voice full of concern.

"Nothing. I've been busy." She said, but with a look in her eyes that said quite clearly, 'What do you think is up?'

"Are you sure?" He asked her, but he already believed it. He looked relieved. "I hear there's a really great trauma case, maybe Doctor Hunt would let you help out?" George asked her, hoping to cheer her up.

"No thanks. I've got other patients, and I should probably be getting to them now." She said, sighing, and forcing a smile. "See you later, George."

"Bye Dassah." He said cheerfully, fully unaware there was anything else wrong. Normally he would have been able to see it, but he'd been increasingly distracted with work for the last couple months, and he was noticing less and less about how Dassah felt.

_Don't dance around it,_

_I need to hear this,_

~*~*~*~*~*~

The worst part was, was that he couldn't even see that there was anything wrong. He never did anymore. He was totally clueless to anything about her life. Sometimes it felt as if he barely knew she existed anymore.

She tried to get her mind off of it as she went to check on her patient, who was a fifteen year old girl, with a serious case of cancer. It had spread throughout her body, and chemo hadn't done much to help it. The only real options for her that were left were some pretty dangerous surgeries.

"Good morning Lacey," Hadassah said, smiling gently at the girl. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Thomson, Doctor Bailey and Doctor Shepard are going to be coming in here in a couple minutes to talk to you about some possible procedures, in the meanwhile is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable Lacey?"

"I think I'm okay Doctor Layne." Lacey said, with a forced smile, Hadassah didn't blame her. The girl was fifteen. She shouldn't be sick like this.

"Okay, well if there's anything you need just let me know okay?" Hadassah said gently.

"Well, there is one thing..." Lacey said after a moment, "Whatever surgery I have to get, are you gonna be one of the doctors to help me?"

"I can be, if you would like?" Hadassah said, with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Lacey said, looking relieved. Hadassah hoped they could do something for Lacey, she thought she was a nice girl and she didn't want to see her die. She was too young. She didn't deserve it.

_I chose you long ago  
Have you chosen me yet?_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_"_Hey George." Meredith said, as George sat down at her table in the cafeteria.

"Hey." George said cheerfully, taking a bite of his food.

"So what's up with you and Layne lately?" Meredith asked him, without even attempting to make small talk.

"What? What do you mean what's up?" George asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know, you two haven't been hanging out, you barely talk to each other. Thought there might be something wrong." Meredith shrugged. "Plus Layne looks a little upset."

"Does she? I don't think there's anything wrong, I talked to her today, but everything is fine as far as I know. We've just been busy. It's not as if we're breaking up." George assured her, shrugging.

That was the end of the subject until Izzie came and sat down next to them. "George, what's up with you and Layne lately?" She asked, "What did you do wrong?"

"What? What?" George was completely lost, "I don't think I did anything, why do you think theres something wrong?" George didn't get it at all, as far as he was concerned everything was perfect.

Then Alex sat down, and repeating the question Izzie and Meredith had asked, looked at George awaiting an answer, but all he got was silence, and George had this confused and irritated look on his face. Then with perfect timing, Christina came and sat down, saying "George, what did you do to Hadassah? She's my favorite intern, and she came into work looking all angry today. She's only ever angry if it's a big deal, and you two have barely talked, so spill, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! What is with you people?! Dassah and I are fine! Perfect, even!" He said, he was confused and frustrated, because all these people seemed to be thinking the same thing. What had he missed?

"Well she was angry this morning." Christina shrugged. "You must have done something."

"Can you think of anything you might have done George? At all?" Izzie asked him, curiously.

George thought about it for a moment, and then said slowly. "She came in this morning angry? And she wasn't angry when she left work yesterday? I didn't even see her between work yesterday and work today---Oh no...." George groaned, smacking himself repeatedly in the forehead.

"What?" All of the others asked at the same time.

"I didn't see her between work yesterday and today! We had a date planned...I'm an idiot!" George moaned, before hurrying to get up and find Dassah.

"I'm not going to argue with that," Alex said, as George got up and left.

_I'm starting to wear thin and find it harder to forgive  
Every time you let us slip down your list of priorities _

_~*~*~*~*~_

Hadassah was getting ready to scrub in on Lacey's surgery when George found her.

"Dassah!" George said breathlessly, as he ran over to her right before she went into the O.R.

"George?" Hadassah asked in confusion, "What's up?"

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I'm going to make it up to you, I promise I am!" George told her, still trying to catch his breath. He had been running through the hospital in the hopes of finding her.

"What do you mean?" Hadassah asked him, "Look George, I really need to get to the surgery, I really want this girl to live."

"I'm so sorry about last night, Dassah, I totally forgot, please forgive me? I'm so sorry." George pleaded with her, he didn't want her to be angry at him, he wanted things to be okay between them.

"It's okay George, it happens.' Dassah said gently, with a smile. Though she didn't really feel like smiling.

"Well, I'm going to make it up to you, tonight lets go out for dinner...I promise I'll be there this time okay?" George asked her.

"Sure, okay, see you then." Dassah said, turning to go but George stopped her.

"Are we okay?" George asked her, worriedly.

"Of course, " She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading into the O.R.

_And I'm waiting for you to say _

_You're here to stay,_

~*~*~*~*~

Lacey had made it through the surgery but just barely. She was still unconscious and they were all hoping and praying that she would wake up.

The surgery hadn't gone entirely smoothly, there had been a couple times when Lacey had almost slipped away.

Hadassah was worried, she wanted the girl to wake up, she wanted her to get better so that she could have the life any teenage girl deserved.

It was evening, and Hadassah went into the locker room to change out of her scrubs, after she did this she sat down and waited for George, she didn't have to wait very long, in five minutes George had hurried into the room.

"Hey Dassah," He said, smiling at her.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Actually....No, I'm sorry." George said, apologetically.

"That's okay, I can wait." Hadassah said, like the good sport she was.

"Well....Shepard asked me to scrub in on a really big surgery tonight, I only came to tell you...It might be a couple of hours. I'm really sorry, Dassah." He said, but he had the look about him like he didn't think it was a big deal, that things would be fine. He had that 'You understand, right?' face.

"Oh." Was all Hadassah could say, she didn't want to let her hurt and frustration show...If this had been the first time it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but how many times lately had he chosen work over her?

"If you don't want me to do this, then I don't have to." George said, but he had that look that made it very obvious he really wanted to be part of this surgery.

"No, that's alright, go ahead." Hadassah said, fighting to keep her voice casual.

"Thank you Dassah, you're the most wonderful person on the face of the planet." George said, kissing her quickly. "I love you." He said, smiling at her, before hurrying out of the room, peacefully oblivious to the fact that there was anything wrong.

Dassah stood there, not quite sure what to do. She had a flood of mixed emotions. On the one hand, she was upset because George seemed to keep on making her less and less important in his life. If it had just been tonight she would have been completely fine, but this wasn't the first time, and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but on the other hand...He had been so sweet, offering to drop the surgery, telling her she was wonderful, kissing her, and telling her he loved her. Why was it that every time she wanted to be angry at George, he did something so charming so that it was so hard to stay frustrated? He was the most gentle, most kind person she had ever known, and she loved him, but that was the problem...What made it so hard to see him letting her slip away hurt because he was so wonderful. It hurt to see herself drifting away from the best thing that ever happened to her. She knew she couldn't just stand by and keep on letting him hurt her without even knowing that he was. She couldn't stand there and hope for things to change anymore, because they weren't going to. It was time for her to let George go. It was time for her to move on, but how could she let him go, how could she move on, when every time she saw him and every time she spoke to him, she was so much more in love with him? She thought all this over for a long time, before she came to a conclusion...And then she knew what she had to do.

_But darling, if you know that it's through,_

_You can't keep doing what you do,_

_It's time to let go of you._

~*~*~*~*~

Lacey woke up. She was fine. She had made it through the surgery, and Hadassah was totally relieved, now this girl would have a chance at life. She would be okay now, and Hadassah was happy for her and her family.

It was the next day, and Hadassah knew she had to act on the resolution she had come to soon, or she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

As soon as she got into work that morning, she went to talk to the Chief, who accepted her decision very kindly, and told her to contact him if she ever changed her mind, and he told her she could write him down as a recommendation, "Thank you sir." She said, appreciatively, as she turned to go the Chief said, "Take care of yourself, Doctor Layne.'

"I will, thank you for everything." She said, as she turned and left the room. She had talked to the Chief. She was really going to do this.

She went to get her stuff out of her locker, and started putting it all into an empty box, when Christina came in. "What are you doing?" She asked Hadassah, staring at the box in her hand.

"I'm accepting Doctor Fletcher's offer and moving to Dallas..." Hadassah explained, hesitantly.

"Have you told George yet?" Christina asked her.

"Not yet..." Hadassah admitted.

"If you need a recommendation, you can put me down." Christina told her.

"Thanks.' Hadassah really appreciated it,

"Good luck in Dallas," Christina said, patting her on the back before leaving the room.

Hadassah was feeling sad as she took the box of her things out to the car, but she tried to hold herself together, she knew she was doing the right thing...But it was hard to leave behind good friends...And to leave behind George? She knew that was the whole reason she was doing this...She needed to get away from George, but it was the hardest part. She sighed and locked her car door, then turned to head back into the hospital to find George, she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

It didn't take too long to find him and when she saw him she almost changed her mind, but she knew she had made the right choice. Even if it was hard. "Hey George? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hadassah asked him, after hesitating a moment.

"I'm just a little bit busy right now, Dassah." George said, not unkindly.

"It's important." Hadassah assured him, and upon hearing this he nodded and came to walk beside her down the hall.

"What's up?" He asked her, concerned, and when he saw that they were heading towards the exit of the hospital he asked. "Why are you leaving so early today?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute, would you walk me to my car?" Hadassah asked, she wished she didn't have to do this, but it was the best thing for her at that point.

"Sure." George said, and for the first time in three months he knew that there was something wrong. Though he was completely clueless to the fact that it had anything to do with him. 'What's wrong?" He asked, as they approached her car, but when he saw inside it he stared at her. "You're leaving?" He asked, when he'd seen all the boxes in her car.

Hadassah looked at him sadly. "I decided to take up Doctor Fletcher's offer and move to Dallas."

"Why?" George asked, confused...He didn't sound too upset, because it hadn't really sunk in yet.

"I think it's the best plan for me at this point." Hadassah said, avoiding giving the real reason.

"Oh...." George was quiet for a long time, he looked at all the boxes in her car, but didn't look at her. "I'll miss you." Was all he could manage at that point.

"I'll miss you too." Hadassah said, fighting back tears and determining to keep it together until she left.

George didn't take it too hard, because he didn't think there was anything wrong between them, he thought maybe they would visit each other every now and then and everything would be fine. He didn't know that she was leaving to get away from him.

"Will you be okay?" He asked her, he was worried about her being in Dallas all alone.

"Yeah." Hadassah said, nodding.

"When do you leave?" George asked her, sadly.

"My flight leaves in a couple hours, I really should get going." Hadassah told him, her eyes sad.

"Do you need a recommendation?" He asked her.

"No, I've already got a couple. Thanks though."

"Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?' He offered.

"No thanks, I'd love to spend more time with you, but I don't do well with long goodbyes. You know?" She said, she felt like crying but she had to hold it together until she left.

"Okay. Take care of yourself Dassah, don't let the doctors in Dallas push you around, and be yourself, don't be shy, make friends. Call me if you ever need anything at all, alright?"

Hadassah agreed, "Goodbye, George." She said, and he hugged her tightly.

_Now please don't take this wrong  
You know I want you  
But don't think I won't move on_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was sitting in her plane a couple hours later, waiting for it to take off. She was thinking over everything...She was thinking about how a couple months ago George begged her not to leave, but now he was almost indifferent to her going. He was sad, but he wasn't ready to beg her to stay, which part of her had wanted and hoped for.

She knew that George didn't realize there was anything wrong. She needed to tell him, it wasn't fair to him for her not to. So she called him, even though she was on her plane, they hadn't taken off yet.

'Hello? Dassah?" George asked,

"Hey George." Hadassah said quietly. "I'm on my plane, we'll be taking off soon."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah. I am, but I needed to tell you something." Hadassah said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked her, sounding worried now.

"Long distance doesn't work." She said, after a moment of hesitation. "I love you George, but long distance never works."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before George said, in an odd voice. "You mean...You don't want to be together." It wasn't a question.

"It's not that I don't want to be. It's just that it wouldn't work out." She tried to explain.

"Why did you leave?" George asked, his voice quiet. "Did you leave because of me?"

Hadassah's heart melted with sorrow at his question and the voice he said it in, because he was right. "Yeah." She said quietly, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "It wasn't working out George, you had things to do and..."

"And I was ignoring you." George said sadly. He had blown it with someone he really loved. Now she was leaving him.

"George..." Was all Hadassah could say.

"Please come back, Dassah. Please come back, I'll be better...I promise you that I won't act the same way I was, please don't leave Dassah!" George begged her.

Dassah felt horrible, but she knew she had made her choice. "I'm sorry George, we're about to take off. Remember that I love you...Maybe someday..." She broke off and then said. "I have to go George. Bye." She hung up the phone and stared out the window with tears sliding down her face as the plane took off and she left Seattle behind.

_I can get by on my own  
I'll stand without you  
Look how I have grown_

_~*~*~*~*~_

George felt empty. He didn't feel like his heart had been broken, he felt like it had been torn out of his chest and left in the dust to be trampled on. He had never loved anyone as much as he had loved Hadassah, he had just failed to show her how much he cared. He had let her slip to the bottom of his list of priorities, and it was the biggest mistake he ever made.

George buried his head in his hands, trying to hold back tears. If she had left for some other reason it wouldn't have been as hard, but he knew that it was his fault that she had left.

Meredith entered the room and saw George sitting there, looking more upset then she'd seen him in a long time. "George!" She exclaimed, "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down and put an arm around her friend. "What's wrong George?" She asked him again, when he didn't answer.

"Hadassah left....She left and it was my fault." George said, his head still buried in his hands.

"She left? I'm sure it wasn't _your_ fault George." Meredith said, feeling bad for her friend. "Did she tell you it was your fault?" Meredith asked him, and she took his silence as a 'yes'. "Oh, George, I'm so sorry." Meredith said, wishing she could do more to help him.

"She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, and I let her slip away." George said, trembling.

_And I"m starting to wear thin, find it harder to forgive,_

_Every time you let us slip down your list of priorities._

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah had gotten a hotel room to stay in until she found an apartment, she stepped inside the door of her room and dropped her things on the floor. All the boxes she had packed would be mailed to her as soon as she could confirm an address for them to be mailed to.

She felt unhappy as she sat down on the bed and looked around the rather dismal hotel room. She closed her eyes and tried to remember that she felt like she had done the right thing, but it was hard. She didn't know how she was going to survive in a completely new hospital, and she didn't know how she was going to survive without George.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on to find that she had five or six missed calls from George and messages to go with them. Each one begging for her to call him back.

_And I'm waiting, for you to say, you're here to stay_

_But Darling, if you know that it's through you can't keep doing what you do,_

_It' s time to let go of you._

She figured she owed it to George to at least give him a call so she dialed his number and listened as the phone rang, but George picked up on the second ring. "Dassah?" He asked, sounding glad to hear from her.

"Hey George. I'm returning your call." She said, trying to sound friendly. She didn't know how to talk to him now. She loved him, but she knew they couldn't be together, hadn't that been why she'd left?

"Thank you...For calling..." He said, trying to sound stronger then he felt. "You're mad at me. You're mad at me and you should be, I've been a total jerk, Dassah. I have been. But there has to be something..." George broke off, and Dassah said quickly.

"George! I'm not angry! I just...I'm not mad at you. You're the most amazing person in the entire world. I'm not mad at you. Oh George..." She broke off, she needed to keep her resolve, but it was so hard to do when she heard his voice.

"Then come home. Please." George begged.

"I can't, George. I'm sorry. " Hadassah said, quietly.

George was silent for a long moment and finally said, "Alright. I understand. I do. But will you do one thing for me?" He asked her, sadly.

"Yes?" She asked him, she would miss him so much.

"Be my friend. You're right. Long distance relationships are hard, but just be my friend Dassah. Call me when somethings wrong. Let me be here for you, I hate the thought of you being in a brand new place alone. I can't sit here and not be able to just be your friend. Let me be here for you Dassah. Please?"

Dassah didn't no how to answer, she felt as if she tried to speak she might just cry instead. "We can be friends George, of course we can." She said, when she was finally able to speak. "I should go, I start early tomorrow, and it's been a long day."

"Will you call me when you get back from work tomorrow?" George asked her hopefully, "I don't care what time it is.."

"Alright, George, I'll talk to you later." Dassah said, fighting to keep her resolve, she was tempted to jump on a plane and head home.

"Goodbye, Dassah." George said, sadly.

"Goodbye, George." She replied, with equal sadness in her voice as she hung up the phone.

_You once whispered words to me, _

_wondering if anybody loved each other like we do,_

_Well I guess that's not enough for you,_

_Tell me if I've got to let you go. . ._

~*~*~*~*~

It was the next day at work and at first Hadassah felt completely overwhelmed in this new place, she didn't know how to handle all these new people. She was a stranger in a hospital for the third time in her life. She looked around, trying to figure out what she was supposed to be doing, she looked at her watch. She thought she was in the right place, and Doctor Fletcher had told her to meet her there at six o'clock that morning. Hadassah took a last drink of her coffee and then threw it into a nearby trash can, and was relieved when she saw Doctor Fletcher hurry towards her with a friendly smile.

"Doctor Layne! Good to see you! I'm so happy you decided to join us here!" Doctor Fletcher said warmly, and she looked like she meant it.

Hadassah tried to smile appropriately, but she was feeling a little lost in this new hospital.

"Good morning, Doctor Fletcher, I really appreciate you're offer to let me join you here." Hadassah said, forcing a smile that was as warm as she could make it.

"Oh the pleasure was all ours! Now, I"m so sorry, Doctor Layne, but I have a very important surgery in ten minutes, but I"m going to introduce you to some of the other interns who I've asked to show you around, they are very nice and I think you'll feel welcome right away." Doctor Fletcher said in a friendly way.

Hadassah was a little disappointed that the only familiar face she knew was Doctor Fletcher and that she had a surgery soon, but she was grateful to Doctor Fletcher for getting her other interns to show her around.

~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later, Doctor Fletcher had led her to a locker room, that looked similar to the one at Seattle Grace, inside were a group of interns, drinking coffee and trying to catch a couple minutes of free time before rounds.

"Good morning all of you." Doctor Fletcher said, cheerfully.

"Morning Doctor Fletcher." All of them called, and a few of them rushed to tell her something or another, or ask a question about surgery. She seemed to be one of the doctors that the interns liked the most, probably because of her cheerfulness.

"This is Doctor Hadassah Layne, remember I told you an intern was transferring from Seattle Grace Hospital? I expect you to all make her feel welcome here, can I have any volunteers to show her around?" Doctor Fletcher asked them, and a couple of hands shot into the air.

"Excellent, both of you can, thank you for taking the morning off surgery." She said, cheerfully, before turning to Hadassah. "Doctor Layne, this is Doctor Reed and Doctor King, they're going to show you around, if you need anything they'll help you with it, I hope your morning goes well." She smiled at her before leaving the room and the other interns except for Doctor Reed and Doctor King followed her out.

Doctor Reed was tall and thing, with long, wavy, dirty blond, hair and green eyes. "Hey, I'm Samantha but I go by Sam, you can skip the 'Doctor Reed' thing." She said, with a friendly smile. She spoke in a heavy Australian accent.

Doctor King was tall and strong looking, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was handsome, and he acted as if he knew it, despite his bit of ego though, he wasn't rude. He was even nice. "And I'm James, Doctor Layne, we hope your comfortable here." He said, with a grin.

"I'm Hadassah," She said, smiling, as she shook both of their hands.

The two of them showed Hadassah around the hospital and Hadassah found that she could actually talk to these people, she still felt a little out of place, but she didn't feel quite as lost as she'd expected. She and Sam were quick friends, and Hadassah was grateful for it, she didn't feel all alone and isolated.

Towards the end of the day, Dassah had already been on two surgeries on only her first day, and was feeling as cheerful as she could when she considered herself far away from home, and she knew she was far away from the person she loved the most.

She was getting ready to head out to her car --Which she'd paid to have driven to Dallas for her-- when Samantha stopped her. "Hey, Hadassah!" She called in her heavy Australian accent as she sprinted across the hall over to her. "Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel until I find an apartment." Hadassah said, shrugging.

"Well, if you'd like, I've been looking for a roommate anyway. My apartment is big enough for two people, and I haven't been able to pay for it alone anyway?"

"That sounds great! Thanks so much!" Hadassah said smiling, extremely grateful for the offer, but even more grateful that she'd made a friend.

~*~*~*~*~

When Hadassah arrived at her hotel later, she did as she had promised and called George, who answered on the first ring. "Dassah? How was work."

"It was good, I made friends, and my friend Sam is going to let me room with her." Hadassah said, as cheerfully as she could, but all the cheerfulness that had built up over the day died when she heard George's voice. She missed him so much.

"That's great, Dassah, I"m so proud of you." He said, weakly on the other side of the phone, and not for the first time Dassah wondered if she had made the right choice. You're going to be okay then, aren't you?" George asked her, he sounded as if he was happy for her, but she could also hear the pain in his voice, because it mirrored her own.

"George...." Was all Hadassah could say, though she was longing to say so much more.

"Are you going to be happy there, Dassah?" George asked her, after a painful silence.

Hadassah wasn't sure how to answer for a moment, finally she forced herself to say "Yes" even if she didn't believe it.

"I should go, tomorrow I'm going to move everything over to Sam's before work, so I have an early start." She said, trying to make her voice sound stronger.

"I love you, Hadassah. I know that you don't want to be together long distance. I respect that. Remember though, that I love you."

"I will George..." Hadassah nearly whispered.

"Goodbye, Dassah."

"Goodbye," Hadassah said, as she hung up the phone and felt tears slide down her cheeks, 'I love you too.' She said to herself softly, after the phone was already off.

_Don't want you to beg,_

_Don't want you to cry,_

_Don't want you feeling like you won't survive._

~*~*~*~

For the next few days, George had to concentrate fully on his work or else he would sink into a further depression. He didn't talk about Hadassah, despite that his friends often brought it up in an attempt to make him feel better. They weren't doing a very good job of it.

So George immersed himself in his work, trying not to think or feel about anything, maybe this was what Dassah's father had meant when he said Doctor's were cold?

He entered his patients room, her name was Jean Maylen, she had been in a bad car accident and had almost died but she was stable now, she wasn't ready to be discharged because they still had some doubts about how her last surgery had gone.

"Good morning, Miss Maylen." George said, trying to be friendly, but still upset about what had happened with Hadassah. He was finding it easier to be with his patients now though, because they were a good distraction.

"It's Jean." She said, smiling at him.

"Okay Jean, all of your tests look nice, your vitals are good still and everything looks like it's healing nicely. Doctor Shepard is a little bit concerned that there might have been some brain damage done in the accident, it wouldn't be anything serious or we would have seen it by now, but he just wants to run a few tests." George said, assuring her it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Thank you, Doctor O'Malley." She said, smiling.

"Don't mention it." George said as he turned to go, and as he was walking out the door Jean's finance came in. George thought the two of them were nice people, and they made a cute couple.

He spent the whole day concentrating on work, and refusing to think of anything that wasn't work related, otherwise his mind would wonder to things it still hurt to think about.

_Don't want to cause you pain, _

_but I don't know an easier way to walk away,_

_So I'm walking away._

~*~*~*~

Dassah and Samantha were great friends quickly and it was nice for Dassah to have such a good friend, considering she'd come to Dallas all alone. Sam's talkative nature made up for Dassah's shy one, and Dassah was appreciate to have a friend right away who told her which surgeons at the hospital to watch out for and avoid and which ones were the more friendly ones. Doctor Fletcher was always helping Dassah out and she appreciated it.

Dassah also became good friends with James and she felt very welcome with her two closest friends in Dallas, even if she hadn't known them long, they'd welcomed her to their friendship as soon as she arrived, and she appreciate them.

The other interns were nice as well, but Dassah didn't have as much of a chance to get to know them, because she was working a lot, and they were too.

She enjoyed the company of her two friends, but it was made a little bit awkward by James's consistent flirting. It was hard to be friends with someone when they were flirting with you all the time, but it was easy to tell that it was just James's personality, and that he was only joking around. Sam assured her not to let it bother her, and that after you ignored him long enough, he left you alone, she knew this from experience of course.

Despite her new friendships and her exciting new job, Dassah couldn't help but miss everything about Seattle Grace. she missed her friends there, but more then anyone else, she missed George. She hadn't talked to him much lately, but she thought that was best for both of them. She really missed him, but there wasn't anything left to do about it, other then to let go.

_Somehow one day, we lost our way,_

_No one, nowhere, thought we'd end this way._

~*~*~*~*~

Jean Maylen's condition turned out to be much worse then they had expected. The accident had done more brain damage then had been expected and they had to operate immediately or she could die. The risk was great in the surgery, but she had a better chance with the surgery then she had without it. That didn't change that the chance of survival wasn't great.

Jean herself took it pretty well, saying that whatever happened would happen, and that she was sure everything would be alright in the end. Her fiance took it badly, he was struggling to hold himself together as he kissed Jean gently and said, "I need you to stay alive for me, alright, darling? Stay alive. Remember that white dress you bought, that you won't let me see. Remember the flowers that you and your mother ordered. Remember your vision of walking down the aisle. Remember that we need to get married okay? I can't lose you again, not again." He said, and then he hugged her tightly.

"I love you. I'll see you soon, dear." She said, smiling gently at him as they led her into surgery.

George was scrubbing in on the surgery with Doctor Shepard, he was worried. He didn't want to see this patient die, he thought if he did he might lose it. He'd been pouring all his energy into his patients sense Dassah had left, and it was as if the patients were the only thing in the world that mattered. He needed his patients to live, or he would fall apart.

"We'll keep her alive, Doctor O'Malley." Derek assured him, he'd seen George working hard with his patients lately --Perhaps harder then was completely healthy-- everyone had seen it, and they knew why. They knew that George couldn't face the problems in his personal life, so he resorted to working none stop, and if something bad happened at work, everyone was sure that George would lose it. Maybe he would lose it even if nothing bad happened.

_You're not the only one in pain  
Wish there was an easy way to walk away  
'Cause I'm walking away_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're not going to believe the surgery I got us on Hadassah!" Sam told her in a sing song voice, looking very pleased with herself. "This scientist had acid practically dumped on him, and I got _us_ on the case, impressive huh?"

"Wow! How did you do that?" Hadassah said, surprised, and slightly horrified but still excited about the new case.

"Did you get me on the case?" James said as he came over and put one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Yes. James. You're on it too." Sam said, rolling her eyes but looking amused.

"Great!" James said enthusiastically.

_Maybe time will heal all the pain we've made  
And maybe someday all of this will just fade away_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jean made it successfully out of surgery, despite what the odds had been, they still had some minor concerns, but they always did right after a major surgery but they thought that Jean would be back on her feet again in a couple of weeks.

A couple of days after the surgery, George came in to check on Jean, and couldn't help but ask, "If you don't mind me asking...When you went into surgery, your fiance said 'I can't lose you again.' What did he mean?"

"We've been in a relationship for a long time,' Jean explained, motioning for George to sit down. "We dated all through high school, and then when we got out of high school we got into a fight about something stupid and we didn't speak for a year. A whole year. It was ridiculous and awful, and after a year had passed, we contacted each other again and decided that we couldn't live life away from each other, so we got back together, dated for a couple of years, and now here we are. There was a time when I thought I'd lost him forever." Jean explained, George could see how much she loved her fiance in her eyes when she spoke about all of this. "Can I ask _you_ a question now, Doctor O'Malley?" Jean asked him.

"Of course." George said, with a small smile.

"Who did you lose?" Jean asked, as if she saw right through the cheerful facade he'd been putting on lately. He wasn't sure how she did.

"Wh-What?" George asked, slowly.

"Who was it that you lost? I can see that look in your eyes. I had that look in my eyes for a whole year." Jean said, gently.

George looked away for a moment, and then looked back at her and said softly. "Her name was Hadassah, she was wonderful...She was kind and gentle and compassionate and everything that's wonderful in the world." George explained, missing Hadassah very much. "She was my best friend, then we dated for a while, but I just....Let her slip away. I let her slip away from me and then she left and moved to Dallas to work at a hospital there. I've been doing everything I could not to think about her, so I've been working harder then ever but...I'm falling apart."

_Wish you could see how desperately I want to find another way  
But I can't stay  
I'm walking away_

~*~*~*~*~

The scientist who's case Sam had gotten Dassah and James on was named Michael Raina, he had burns all down the left side of his face and down his left arm and left part of his chest and stomach. The other half of his face appeared very handsome, and Hadassah felt bad for him. She could see a look of pain in his eyes, and she wished she could do more to help him. The best they could do for him was give him a new face completely, which had been done before, but would he even want that? How would it feel to look in the mirror and see someone else's face looking back at him? There was too much damage done to do a simple skin replacement surgery, if they were going to save his face, they would have to do it by giving him a new one.

Mr. Raina asked that all mirrors be taken out of his room, he apparently didn't want to look at himself. So far he hadn't let the doctors call his family. He wasn't ready for them to see him this way.

~*~*~*~*~

It had helped George to talk about what had been bothering him so much lately, but as soon as his conversation with Jean had ended, he had gone back to trying to work and not think about everything else. He missed Dassah terribly, and it was tearing him apart. He couldn't stand that she had left him, he couldn't stand that it had been his fault. He couldn't stand any of it. He wanted Dassah to come back. he couldn't keep going on like this without her.

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah and Sam were sitting in the apartment they were sharing, eating Chinese food. Hadassah couldn't help but mention that it brought back memories of an old friend--George-- She remembered when she'd had Chinese with him. Of course that had been the day Jacob showed up, but the day hadn't been completely awful. Sam was a good friend, and even though Hadassah hadn't known her long, she felt like she could trust her, so when Sam asked about this friend she had mentioned, Hadassah only hesitated to answer slightly.

"Who was this friend? Was it a guy?" Sam asked, eagerly.

Hadassah hesitated to answer, but then smiled and said. "First he was a friend that was a guy, then he was a guy friend...And then he was a boyfriend."

"Ohhh, really? Was he cute?" Sam asked, with an amused grin.

"Excuse me?" Hadassah asked, laughing.

"What was his name?" Sam asked her, cheerfully.

"George." Hadassah explained, it wasn't without pain that she talked about George, but the cheerfulness of Sam's attitude made it easier, besides, she loved George, and she found that when she started talking about him, she couldn't stop.

Just then Hadassah's phone rang, and she looked down at the Caller I.D. Not surprisingly, and with excellent timing. It was George. She hit the reject button. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to George, it was just that at this moment, she thought if she did she might just get miserable again, she felt too vulnerable just then. So she couldn't talk to George.

"Who was that?" Sam asked her cheerfully. Snatching the phone from her hand. "George? Why would you reject a call from your boyfriend?" Sam asked her questioningly. Not knowing that George and Dassah weren't dating anymore. How _could_ she have known?

The phone rung again, and Sam didn't hesitate to answer it. "Hi George."

Hadassah groaned and shook her head back and forth, trying to signal to Sam she didn't want to talk to him just then.

"Oh this is Hadassah's friend, Sam." Sam said, noticing Hadassah's head shaking back and forth earnestly, and nodding her understanding. "I'm sorry George, she can't talk right now, do you want me to have her call you? Will do. Nice to talk to you. Bye." Sam said, hanging up. "Okay, so I'm guessing by how depressed he sounded and how uneager you are to talk to him, that Boyfriend George isn't Boyfriend George anymore...?" She asked, gently.

"No....He's not." Hadassah answered sadly.

"What happened?" Sam asked, and Hadassah felt obliged to explain the whole story to her friend.

"You still love him though, don't you? And I can tell by how he sounded he loves you to." Sam said, and Hadassah nodded.

"Yeah. I do love him." She said.

"Can I tell yo something now, Hadassah?" Sam asked her, "I'm in love with someone too...I'm..I've been in love with James since I met him...But I can't tell him that...He's the biggest flirt in the world and now he's flirting with you too. He doesn't care about relationships, he just likes girls. I can't tell him." Sam confessed.

"Really?" Hadassah asked, surprised. "Wow. Okay, I'll tell him to back off then." She said, smiling at her friend. "He'll come around."

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling too. "And if you ask me, if you and George really do still love each other, it will work out in the end."

"Thanks."

_In the heat of the fight, I walked away,_

_Ignoring words that you were saying,_

_trying to make me stay, I said this time_

_I've had enough, but you've called a hundred times,_

_and I'm not picking up._

~*~*~*~*~

Meredith, Christina, Alex and Izzie were all in the locker room at the same time as George, when he was trying to get a hold of Dassah, he had a pretty good feeling that she'd been right there, and just hadn't wanted to talk to him. George wasn't angry at Dassah. He was just angry at everything, at the world, he didn't blame her, but at that moment, he did something very unusual and exploded into anger. He punched the locker door with his fist and kicked the wall in anger, both of them hurt extremely badly, but he didn't say anything about it, instead he let out an outraged yell.

_Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over,_

_But if you look a little closer,_

Meredith and Izzie just stared at George, but Alex looked at Christina and said, "Told you he would crack any day now, Yang, pay up."

Christina handed Alex a twenty dollar bill and muttered, "You really lost it, George, and here I was betting you would last at least another week." Christina shook her head in slight disappointment, but she really did feel bad for George.

"You two aren't helping him." Meredith scolded, and Izzie patted George on the back.

"Sorry, George." Izzie said, gently. Then she gave Alex a stern look.

"Sorry, O'Malley." Alex muttered, but only really because Izzie made him.

"Sorry, George." Christina and Meredith both said, each one of them gave George a pat on the back, and then left him standing there in the locker room alone with his thoughts.

_I said leave, but all I really want is you,_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles,_

_Screaming 'I'm in love with you' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was at the hospital the next day and she went in to check on Mr. Raina. "Good morning, how do you feel?" She asked him.

He was silent for a moment, before saying, "You know why I don't want you to call my family?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"My wife, she's so beautiful...And my daughter, my daughter is only five. My wife won't think of me any differently because of this, but my little girl...She's only five, Doctor Layne, and her father looks like a freak now. "

Hadassah looked at him sadly. "But you aren't a freak, you're her father, and I think she'll see that." Hadassah said gently.

He was silent for a moment before saying. "Will you call them now?"

"Of course."

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more,_

_And don't you leave, cause I know all I need,_

_is on the other side of the door._

_~*~*~*~*~_

George sat alone at home, he was sitting the floor, leaning against the wall and waiting to hide away from the world. That day had been the worst, he had absolutely lost it, he had let himself fall apart. He hadn't been able to hold it together, and now he was sitting alone at home, wishing for Dassah to come back, wishing for life to be good again. He didn't know what to do with himself now that she was gone, he felt lost and confused and alone. He felt distant from his closest friends, because he couldn't even talk to them. He couldn't talk to anyone. He felt sick with all the horrible emotions he felt. He had been trying so hard to think of anything but Hadassah lately, and that had failed, and now he felt worse then ever.

_Me and my stupid pride, sitting here alone,_

_Looking through the photographs, staring at the phone._

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was standing at a desk, going through some files and things that she had been supposed to look through, when a woman and a small girl approached her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my husband?" The woman asked, picking up her daughter as she spoke. "Michael Raina?" She asked, Hadassah could see the worry in her eyes as she spoke, everyone who came to ask for a loved one in the hospital looked worried.

"Mr. Raina? Of course, I'll take you to him." She said, gently. "He's very hurt, but he's not in danger. "

Mrs. Raina nodded, set her daughter, down and took her by the hand. "Come on, Beth, we're going to go see daddy."

Hadassah led them to the room, she hoped for Mr. Raina's sake that they took his new appearance well. Mrs. Raina looked surprised, but immediately hurried over to kiss her husband and ask him why he hadn't called sooner.

Mr. Raina's daughter, Beth, didn't seem to care about her fathers new appearance either, she rushed forward and jumped up onto the bed saying. "Daddy! Daddy! You have to get better soon okay? Soon! Soon! Soon! Soon!" She demanded cheerfully, kissing her daddy on the cheek.

Hadassah decided to leave the family alone together, and smiled a little, glad to see them so accepting of Mr. Raina's new appearance.

_I keep going back over, the things we both said,_

_Cause I remember the slamming door, _

_And all the things that I misread,_

_So baby, if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see,_

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

~*~*~*~*~*~

George hadn't bothered to lock the door, it wasn't as if he thought anyone was going to break into his house right? So he was sitting there with the door unlocked, when it opened and Lexie Grey came inside and sat beside him.

"Hey, George." She said, gently. As she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hi." He said, but that was all.

"I'm sorry, that she left." Lexie said softly.

"Yeah. Me too." George said, shrugging.

"She was really nice George. Pretty too. But there is no one on Earth that's worth letting your life fall apart."

"She's worth it." George said, without looking at Lexie.

"No George. No ones worth it. Don't you get it? You have all of these friends who are waiting for you to be ready to be their friends again. You're pushing everyone away." Lexie told him.

George looked at the ground, then at Lexie. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"Yes George, I think she will, but this isn't the way you want her to find you when she does come back, do you?" Lexie asked him.

"No."

"Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You're a good friend. I've been a bad one."

"Don't worry about it George."

Not long after Lexie had come in, so did Meredith, Christina, Alex, and Izzie. They brought movies and popcorn and drinks and were determined to make George have a good time. It was hard not to be cheerful when he was surrounded by people whose goal was to cheer him up. George was grateful for his friends.

_I said leave, but all I really want is you,_

_to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming 'I'm in love with you'_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more,_

_And don't you leave, cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door._

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah was sitting in her room, she stared at the phone for a moment, before dialing George's number and holding the phone to her ear. She felt bad, because she'd been ignoring all of his calls lately, she wanted to talk to him. She missed him. She wished she was home.

She had friends here in Dallas, but she still didn't feel like she was home, she didn't feel like she was where she wanted to be. She wanted to be in Seattle. She wanted to be with George. But she'd made her decision, she thought if she held it out for a little longer she would be glad that she'd come, but it had been a while and she still wanted to go home. She didn't know if she ever planned on going back, or what she would find when she got there. By the time she would go back to Seattle, everything could be changed. She knew that George had probably moved on by now. She missed him, but she was sure he had stopped missing her.

She thought that her fears were confirmed hen she got George's answering machine. She listened to the whole thing, but didn't leave a message. She'd just wanted to hear his voice. She closed the phone and turned it off. Before switching off the lights and trying to sleep. She felt horrible. She did every night. During the days she was with her friends and happy and cheerful. But at night, she could think over everything she missed, and everything she'd lost recently. At night she was alone, and was left to think about all the awful things in her life at that point. She'd cried herself to sleep every night for the past few weeks.

_And I'll scream out the window, _

_I can't even look at you, I don't need you,_

_but I do, I do, I do,_

~*~*~*~*~

George had been watching a movie with the others when Hadassah had called, and he hadn't heard the phone ring, or he surely would have answered it. He was oblivious though, and didn't pick the phone up. He was having the first good time he'd had since she had left and he was completely unaware of the pain she was feeling all the way over in Dallas.

All this time he had been sure that she'd forgotten about him in Seattle, while in Dallas she was sitting wondering if he had forgotten about her. Neither one of them knew how much the other missed them.

_I'll say there's nothing you can say, _

_to make this right again, I mean it,_

_I mean it, what I mean is..._

_That I said leave, but baby all I want is you,_

_to stand outside my window throwing pebbles,_

_Screaming 'I'm in love with you' _

George didn't see that Hadassah had called until the others left. He felt horrible that he had missed her call, and he tried to call her back, but her phone was off.

_Wait there in the pouring rain, _

_Come back for more, and don't you leave,_

_Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door._

~*~*~*~*~

That night, Hadassah couldn't help but lay awake and think of George. Remembering all that time they'd spent together. Remembering how much she'd loved him, how much she _still_ loved him. All that went through her mind was him. She couldn't live without him. And at that moment, George was thinking of her too.

_With your face and your beautiful eyes,_

George couldn't help but remember the time when he'd first started realizing how much he loved Dassah, when he realized that he couldn't live without her. When Jacob had hurt her, and he had wanted nothing better to beat Jacob to a pulp. He remembered how she didn't tell him that Jake was hurting her, and how he had found out. How he had loved her, and how he still did love her. He needed Dassah. He couldn't live without her.

_And the conversations with the little white lies,_

Hadassah turned the light back on in her room, when she'd been unable to sleep, and she opened the drawer to her bedside table and pulled out a photograph. It was of a night a little before Christmas last year. The picture had a group of people in it, there was George and his family, and then there was Hadassah and her father. The picture had been taken the night her father had died. It was amazing how happy they'd been, and what a good time they'd been having, and not an hour after the photo had been taken her father had died. The memories were painful.

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night,_

George remembered the time he had found Hadassah beaten up in her own apartment after she'd broke off her relationship with Jacob. He remembered carrying her to his car and driving her to the hospital, he remembered how angry he'd been at Jacob, and how scared he'd been for Dassah. He remembered calling Jacob and leaving him a threatening phone call. He remembered how relieved he was when Dassah lived. He loved her. He wanted her to come home.

_You carried me from your car up the stairs,_

Hadassah couldn't help but start crying as memories of good times and painful times poured into her memory. But all of those times had been spent with George, how could she ever have thought she could live without him? She wanted to go home.

_And I broke down crying,_

George couldn't help but remember what Lexie had told him, how no one was worth ruining your life over. But Dassah meant everything to George, and more then anything in the world he wanted her to come home. He didn't think he could live without her. Not now that he had met her, not now he had loved her.

_Was she worth this mess?_

Hadassah remembered the night that George hadn't showed up for dinner, it had been upsetting. She remembered getting all dressed up and waiting for him. She remembered this because she had started to realize that George didn't love her, or that's at least what she had thought. She thought that she didn't mean as much to George as he meant to her. That was the night when she first started wondering whether she and George would be together for very much longer.

_After everything and that little black dress,_

George knew that he was still going to be a mess for a while. He couldn't help it. He'd spent time with his friends tonight, and had had the first good time since Dassah had left. And he knew he would be able to start being with friends more, start being a person more, instead of just working all the time. But just because he'd learned to handle his grief didn't mean he couldn't still feel it. It w the sharpest pain inside of him, the emotion that filled his mind throughout every day.

_After everything, I must confess._

George and Hadassah were both realizing how much they couldn't live without each other, both realizing that they loved each other. Both of their minds were filled up with nothing but how much they missed one another. How much they loved each other. How much they wanted to be together again. How impossible that seemed.

_I need you._

_'Distance is probably one of the most painful things in life,_

_People say things like 'It's a small world'_

_but isn't it funny how when you wish the world was small,_

_it only gets bigger? Isn't it funny how distance cuts into peoples lives?_

_No one has never had to deal with distance. Distance keeps us from ones we loves,_

_it keeps us from places we want to be._

_Distance hurts, but it's healthy,_

_We live with it and it's healthy. _

_But sometimes we still hate it.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: You know what I love? I love you for reading this, and for sticking with the story for so long. I love you if you waited patiently for me this month and didn't hate me for making you wait. I love you if you plan to stick with the story for chapters to come, I have lots more planned, good and bad, happy and sad. I love you if you plan to wait it out till the end, and read all of those things that I write. Even if I celebrated Thanksgiving in Fanfic a couple months ago, I'm thankful for you this Thanksgiving weekend. Reviews = 3 :)**

**3 Jesus loves you too! :) 3 Happy REAL Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter Ten, Say Hello Wave Goodbye

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, sorry if it's a short one...But the last was super long, so maybe it'll be okay :)**

**Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Grey's. I also don't own the song in this chapter, it's called 'Run' but George Strait. I adore this song.**

**Chapter Ten, Say Hello Wave Goodbye,**

"Isaiah Johnson, forty-eight years old, he's a stunt double. Got into an accident on set, his harness wasn't strapped correctly." They told George as they rolled the patient in on a gurney. He was in bad shape, he was bruised all over, and the internal damage was probably severe. He was still unconscious. Lucky for him, he'd have been in a lot of pain.

His family arrived shortly, pulling into the parking lot more quickly then was probably safe. His wife jumped out of the car, carrying a small child in her arms who looked about two years old, and three other children trailing behind her. The child she was holding was a small girl.. One of the other tree children was a small boy who was five, then their were twin girls who were both ten.

George explained to Mrs. Johnson that they were doing what they could for her husband, but that he was still in critical condition and they couldn't visit him yet.

~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Dassah, just breathe. You're going to come out of there alive, you know." Hadassah held the phone to her ear, her breath was caught in her throat and her eyes were shut tight, she could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest.

After she took a deep breath, she said. "If I don't make it, call George."

"I am not calling that guy who broke my best friends heart. And it won't matter, because you're going to be fine. Alright?" Samantha said, trying to sound calm for her friend.

"Call George, there's

a note in my desk drawer: If I die, I want you to call him up and read it to him, okay?" Hadassah insisted.

"Fine. I will." Samantha said. "But you won't die. I need to go, I'll see you when you make it out of there, okay?"

_If theres a plane or a bus leaving Dallas, I hope your on it,_

_If theres a train moving fast down the tracks, I hope you caught it_

~*~*~*~*~

Isaiah Johnson didn't have much of a chance. He had serious brain injuries and some damage to some vital organs. His most critical problems, at that point, were the brain injuries. There was a chance he might not make it out of surgery with his mind and George had to warn his family. This man didn't have much of a chance, but George tried to encourage the Johnson family as much as he could. Isaiah had four children. George was sure Mr. Johnson wasn't ready to leave those children behind.

He went into surgery with a feeling of dread. He didn't want this patient to die. He didn't want any patient to die.

_Cause I swear out there ain't where you outta be,_

_So catch a ride, catch a cab, don't you know I miss you bad?_

_Now don't you walk to me,_

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson." George said softly, he felt horrible. He really couldn't stand that they hadn't been able to save Mr. Johnson. He'd left behind four children and a jobless wife. "There was nothing more we could do."

"I know there wasn't." Sobbed Mrs. Johnson. "Oh I know there wasn't." She hugged her children closely, tears flowing down her cheeks. "But...He's dead. And for what?" Said Mrs. Johnson, wiping away her tears. "A movie? He was a stunt double! And he's dead, and for absolutely nothing but a stupid movie." She sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Johnson. Look, " George put a hand in his pocket and pulled something out, he took out a pen and wrote something down and handed it to her. It was a check. "That should pay for your hospital bills, and pay the bills for a month or two till you can get a job and a babysitter."

"Oh, Doctor O'Malley! I can't accept this." Sobbed Mrs. Johnson.

"I need you to accept that, please, I couldn't save your husband, but it would help me if I could just do this little thing for you." George insisted.

"Thank you so much..." She said tearfully.

A little bit later, George was standing in the hallway when Lexie rushed to him and said, "George! I just found out!" She looked worried. She grabbed his arm and led him to a room where a television was on.  
"What is it Lexie?" George asked, in confusion, until he paid closer attention to what the anchor woman on the TV was saying.  
"This is Elizabeth Walker with 2020 News, I'm here in front of Dallas's biggest hospital, there is some big things going on inside. We don't have much details, due to the hospital's patient privacy policy, but a man came in today with a very contagious disease. The odd thing about this, is that they don't know _what_ the disease is, all they know is that some doctors started picking up his symptoms after coming in contact with him. It's supposedly very dangerous, and about half of the hospitals surgical wing is in quarantine."  
George stared at the television, and the news continued...  
"We have a list of Doctor's who are currently in the quarantined area, they are all being exposed to a very dangerous disease and we will be keeping you all updated, so here we have the list...Doctor Avery Jones, Doctor Elizabeth Conner, Doctor Daniel Prisce, Doctor James King, Doctor Josef Fairen, Doctor Rainen Craine, Doctor Fara Smith, Doctor Jaime Evra, Doctor Karron Fletcher, Doctor Hadassah Layne..." The list of names continued for a while, but that was the last one George really heard. "Their patient passed away this morning, and if they don't show any of the patients symptoms in twenty four hours they will be released from quarantine. They've now been there twelve hours. Some of the Doctors who we've communicated with over the phone said that they were starting to feel ill, but we haven't heard any information more then that, we'll be sure to keep you updated. Thank you, this is Elizabeth Walker, 2020 News."  
George stared at the TV.  
"I'm so sorry, George." Lexie said, sadly.  
"I'm going to Dallas." George said, after a moment of silence.

_So baby run, cut a path across the blue sky,  
Straight in a straight line,  
can't get here fast enough_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah sat on the floor. Sweat trickled down her forehead.  
James sat down next to her, "Do you think we'll die here?" He asked her. "They don't have a cure."  
"I don't know." Hadassah replied honestly.  
"I...I flirt with girls, Hadassah, but it's just a show. There's only one girl I really like." James confessed, glancing at the ground. "Samantha."  
"Really?" Hadassah said, eagerly. "James! You should tell her!"  
"She'd laugh." He shook his head.  
"All I'm going to say, is that I know that she won't laugh." Hadassah said, confidently.

"If we get out of here, I'll tell her."

_Find a truck fire it up,_

_Lean on the gas and off the clutch, _

_I need you in a rush._

_So baby run_

_~*~*~*~*~_

George was at home, he hurried inside and ran to the desk drawer. He grabbed a small box from the drawer then ran out the door again. He wouldn't have bothered to stop at home if he hadn't had a two hour wait for his flight. But he did, so he hurried to the hospital right after grabbing the small box, and awaited his flight impatiently. Everyone had tried to convince him the best thing to do would be to wait, but he wouldn't even hear of it. It was his fault Dassah had gone to Dallas. And he intended to be at that hospital until he knew she was going to be alright.  
_  
If you ain't got a suitcase  
Get a box or an old brown paper sack  
Pack it light or pack it heavy  
Take a truck, take a Chevy  
Baby just come back_

~*~*~*~*~

Hadassah watched with satisfaction when they were finally let out of qaurinetine as James immediately went over to speak to Samantha, right after he whispered to Hadassah, "Wish me luck."  
She watched as James pulled Samantha aside to a corner of the room, they had some privacy because no one except Hadassah was paying attention to them, even though the room was crowded. Because everyone was busy talking in hurried voices of excitement to each other. Everyone who had family who had been qaurinetined was either relieved, or left to worry about the ones who had become ill.  
James gave Samantha a quick kiss, then pulled away with an awkward look on his face. Then he launched into an explenation and Hadassah watched with amusement as Sam hugged him once his little speech was over.

_There's a shortcut to the highway out of town  
Why don't you take it_

_Don't let that speed limit slow you down  
Go on and break it_

_~*~*~*~*~_

George went to the hospital first, but when he arrived they told him all the doctors who weren't sick had been released from qaurinetine. But they couldn't tell him who those doctors were, so he was left in suspence as he drove --in a car he had rented for the day-- to the home Hadassah shared with her friend.

When he knocked on the door, a woman he didn't know answered it. "Hi?" She asked, slowly.

"Um. Hi. Is Hadassah here?" George asked, worriedly.

"Uh, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"George O'Malley. Is she alright?"

"I'm Sam. I've heard about you." Sam replied, but she didn't move from the door.  
"Nice to meet you, Sam, is Dassah alright?" George repeated, Sam didn't seem too upset, so that was a good sign.  
"She's fine. She's cleaning herself up, she'll be out soon." Sam said, finally deciding to let George in, she knew Hadassah would want to see him. "Want a drink?"  
"No thanks." He said, as he stepped inside.  
"I actually needed to head out, you can just tell her I let you in. Nice to meet you." She said, as she grabbed her purse and stepped outside the door.  
George put a hand in his pocket, feeling the small velvet box that was there.

_Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line  
You can't get here fast enough_

~*~*~*~

Dassah wasn't expecting what she saw when she stepped into the living room a short time later. She stopped in the doorway, hardly believing her eyes.  
"Your roommate let me in..." George explained, slowly. It was all he _could_ say, at that point. He'd missed her. He couldn't do anything but stare at her at that moment though, he had been afraid earlier, that he might not see her again. But here she was, safe and sound. _Oh how he'd missed her. And how she'd missed him_.  
"George..." Hadassah breathed. Despite the tension that had been there the last time they'd been together, Dassah could do nothing _except_ run to George and throw her arms around him. She felt her eyes fill with tears, she was just so glad he was there.  
He held her close, he could have just stood there forever with her in his arms. But he pulled away, "Dassah..." He said, slowly. "Please, come home." He pleaded with her.  
"You know I would love to, but I have a job here and..." She broke off.  
"And I know that Chief Webber said that you could come back whenever." He said, with a soft smile.  
"He did say that." She agreed.  
"Then come home," He pleaded once more, before he paused and got down on one knee. "Then please come home, Dassah, come home and marry me." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for her to see. She could hardly believe it.

_  
Find a truck and fire it up  
Lean on the gas and off the clutch  
Leave dallas in the dust  
I need you in a rush  
So baby run_

"Yes." She said, her eyes filling with tears once again. And George got to his feet, relief and happiness flowing through him. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and held her close once again. He would never have to lose her again. They were going to be together, forever. She would come home and they would get their happily ever after. It was perfect.

_Baby run  
Oh baby run  
Baby run _

**Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too cheesy! Sorry it took so long!**


	11. Chapter Eleven, Subtle Invitation

**Author's Note: I"m sorry I haven't updated in forever...This chapter may be short :( Sorry.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or the song in this chapter it's 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey  


**Chapter Eleven, Subtle Invitation**

Christina, Meredith, Izzie, and Alex were all in the locker room. It was the evening. Some of them were done with work, while others were just taking time to drink some coffee, because they were on call.

They all looked into their lockers to find a small envelope that they were pretty sure hadn't been there before. They gave each other confused looks.

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Christina was the first to open hers up and look at what was inside. "No. Stinking. Way." She said, staring at the card in her hands.

"What? What is it?" Meredith asked, while opening her own card. "Holy cow!" She said, looking up, surprised.

Alex and Izzie both opened theirs up at the same time, "Woah." Alex said, staring at it.

"No way! Seriously? This is _awesome._" Izzie said excitedly.

Just then, George entered the room. "Hey guys.." He said, tiredly. It had been a long work day.

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

"Why didn't you tell us?! George O'Malley!" Izzie smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!" George said, but laughed. They all were immediately bombarding him with questions.

"When did this happen? And why didn't you tell us?!" Meredith asked George, smiling.

"Wow O'Malley, wow!" Alex said, surprised, but he nodded his approval.

"Take care of that intern, George." Christina warned him,

"Actually, she's not an intern. She took her residency test in Dallas." George explained.

"Well then!" Izzie said excitedly, "This is cause for celebration! She's a resident and she's engaged! We need to celebrate. Let's all go to Joe's!"

"I'm up for that." George agreed, "I'll go get my _fiance'_." He said, with a grin, leaving the room.

The cards they had opened were wedding invitations.

_  
A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

~*~*~*~*~

George went down the hall of the hospital, when Lexie stopped him. "George!" She said, holding an envelope in her hands. "Congratulations!" She hugged her friend and smiled at him. "I'm glad you got your girl back, George." She said, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Lexie!" He said, "We're all going to Joe's, want to come?"

Lexie agreed to meet them all there, so George went to get Dassah.

When they arrived at Joe's it was crowded with people from the hospital wanting to show their support, (Everyone who'd managed to get off of work)

"You're a good man, Dr. O'Malley." Derek congratulated him, shaking his hand.

"Thanks." George said, with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, O'Malley." Bailey told him.

"Thank you," He said, and impulsively he gave Bailey a hug. She even let him.

_  
Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

"Thanks for dropping me off." Hadassah said to George. It was late, they'd all stayed at Joe's a very long time.

"No problem." George smiled at his fiance' happy as he could be. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, love?" He said, with a smile.

"Bye, George." She said, with a very big smile, and he kissed her goodnight.

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill,  
Paying anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time,  
Some will win, some will lose,  
Some were born to sing the blues,  
the movie never ends,  
it goes on and on and on and on  
Don't stop believing,  
hold on to that feeling,  
Streetlight, people._


	12. Chapter Twelve, To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note: Feel free to tell me I"m a horrible person for not updating in stinking forever! But life has been busy, and I lost my love for Grey's for awhile, but it has returned :) But, my friends, I love reviews, so please review this one! This is the final chapter, I"m already considering a sequel, but it might be a while before I do it, if I do so. But nonetheless, please keep an eye out!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or the song in this chapter, it's **'Beautiful in My Eyes' **** by Joshua Kadison**

**Chapter Twelve, To Have and to Hold**

Hadassah's red hair cascaded around her shoulders in curls. Little white flowers were tucked in her hair, and they complimented her long dress, with the full silk skirt of it and lace around the top. She wore laced gloves and a smile on her face.

Her best friend had just fixed up her makeup. "It was wonderful of you to come to Seattle for my wedding, Sam." Hadassah said, gratefully. She was so excited she just couldn't stop smiling.

Samantha grinned at her, and shrugged and said, "There has been a condition you've failed to notice."

"What's that?" Dassah asked curiously.

"You have to come to Texas for mine." Sam grinned, holding up her left hand.

Dassah screamed and jumped up and down with her best friend.

_You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're every thing I've tried to find  
_

George adjusted his tie as he looked into the mirror. After having settled that his appearance was all he was going to be able to get it to be, he looked away from the mirror and at the clock on the wall. Just about time. He couldn't help but smile widely. After all of the struggles they'd faced together, he was going to marry Dassah. He'd never been happier.

And then it was time.

_Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa _

Izzie had taken on decorating the church, and had done so with as much enthusiasm as she'd done with what had been supposed to Meredith and Derek's wedding, but had turned out to be her own.

The church they had chosen was truly beautiful in itself, it wasn't large but it also wasn't very small, it had french doors that led directly outside, and large windows all along each wall. All of the windows were flung open to let in the sweet spring air, and the room was filled with lovely flowers. It was everything that was elegant, while still being simple. It was perfect.

_You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... _

Friends filled the pews of the beautiful room, and George looked at them all with a very, very wide smile on his face. Looking out on all of those people who had supported him all these years, and been there for him, and made him into who he was. They meant everything to him.

His bride meant everything to him.

Today, everything in the world seemed beautiful. But _nothing_ compared to_ her_ beauty.

_The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
_

The wedding march began to play, and everyone stood and turned towards the door.

For the first time in her life, it didn't make Dassah intensely uncomfortable that all of these eyes were on her. She was too busy smiling at George waiting for her down the aisle.

This was by far the happiest moment of her life. The only thing that could have made it better would have been having her father walk her down the aisle. But if she closed her eyes, she could imagine that he was. She could feel like her dad was by her side. Proud of his girl. --Even if she was marrying a Doctor- The thought made her smile.

_We'll have our fill of tears  
Our share of sight  
My only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...  
_

"Dassah, sweet Dassah," George said, as he looked into her eyes, "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve standing here with you. This is an occasion that makes me very glad life isn't fair, or you'd not be here with me now." He said, his smile made her breath catch in her throat. "If I can spend the rest of my life with the most wonderful woman on earth, then there is nothing else I could ever ask for. I love you, Dassah."

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes  
_

"George," Dassah said, holding onto his hands tightly. "You are truly the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I can hardly remember what my life was like without you. You are truly wonderful, thank you for choosing me. Thank you for being mine. I love you, George."

_And there are lines upon my face  
From a life time of smiles  
_

They repeated the words the pastor told them to say, the words every couple would say on their wedding day. And though they repeated every word, they hardly heard what they spoke, each so happily distracted by the other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor told them.

With the happiest smile, George pulled his bride close and kissed her.

_When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last wine  
We can laugh about how time really flies  
We won't say goodbye  
Cause true love never dies  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...  
_

Hadassah and George were happily married. And many of their friends were in tears as they watched them.

They had found their happy ending.

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes _

_The passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes..  
_

**Author's Note: Well, that was the last chapter :) A sequel is possible :) Was that incredibly sappy, or what****?**


End file.
